Jeu dangereux
by Little-Pirate
Summary: Bella se retrouve malgré elle entraînée dans une angoissante histoire. Victime d'une traque sans fin, pourchassée par une dangereux psychopathe, elle devra faire face seule. Mais peut-être pas totalement... - AH
1. Chapter 1

_Hello ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau genre de fiction en ce qui me concerne ! J'avais envie de suivre une véritable histoire ! Ne vous inquiétez pas vous qui aimez __Soirée ciné chez les Cullen__, je n'abandonne pas mon bébé !! XD_

_J'ai eu envie de changer de registre, et hier pendant que je n'arrivais pas à dormir à 2h00 du matin j'ai pensé à une histoire qui m'a totalement emballé ! Alors je suis assez pressée de voir ce que vous en penserez…_

_Donc voilà je commence sans faire de prologue parce que dans tout les cas je ne suis pas très douée pour ça ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ! = D_

**1. **

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avais-je pris ce verre aveuglément ? Il n'y avait vraiment que moi pour se mettre dans une situation pareille !!

J'étais allée au bar, assoiffée après avoir dansée comme une folle avec mes 2 meilleures amies, Rosalie et Angéla. Je n'avais demandé qu'un coca étant une personne supportant assez mal l'alcool, j'avais préférée être prudente ! La serveuse était revenue avec un verre à cocktail, je l'avais regardé en fronçant les sourcils et elle m'avait informé qu'un « véritable canon » me l'offrait. Je m'étais tout d'abord sentie gênée, j'avais tenté de le refuser mais celle-ci m'avait dit qu'il était payé et que maintenant c'était trop tard. J'avais donc stupidement acceptée et avait bu ce fichu cocktail d'une traite !

Mais maintenant, le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que je m'en mordais les doigts…

J'essayais de rejoindre les filles alors que ma tête tourner violemment, mes jambes avaient de plus en plus de difficulté à me supporter… J'avais à peine fait cinq pas, ma vue se brouiller, la musique Some People tournait dans ma tête, et la terrible vérité s'imposait à moi, ce véritable canon m'avait drogué ! Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication.

Et maintenant, j'avais des ennuis jusqu'au cou !

Je regardais autour de moi, certaine que je n'aurais pas le temps rejoindre les filles, je regardais autour de moi complètement paniquée. Je titubais et je sentais le vide m'attirer. Mon regard se posa sur un jeune homme d'à peu près mon âge qui me regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Je me dirigeais vers lui, et arrivait à sa hauteur, je m'effondrais sur lui.

- Ai... Aidez-moi, s'il v…

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase que je sombrais dans l'inconscience.

**

La lumière s'imposa à moi violemment derrière mes paupières. J'ouvrais difficilement mes yeux et regardais autour de moi.

_Oh mon dieu… Où suis-je ?_

Je regardais la pièce, c'était une chambre, visiblement celle d'un garçon, assez impersonnelle. Je retirais les couvertures de sur moi et me levais doucement. Ma tête tournait légèrement, et tout mon corps était engourdi, je me sentais terriblement faible. Je m'approchais de la porte et le plus discrètement possible et appuyais sur la poignée doucement. Seulement, quand j'arrivais au maximum, un gros 'clac' se fit entendre. Je fermais mes yeux.

_Merde !!!_

Alors que j'entrais dans une pièce qui devait très certainement être le salon, je vis un jeune homme assis sur le canapé, devant la télé. Il me rappelait quelque chose, mais je ne voulais vraiment pas me souvenir. En entendant mon boucan, il se retourna et se leva immédiatement, un sourire avenant aux lèvres.

- Bonjour, Bella c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il, toujours aussi souriant.

- Euh… Oui ?

Son sourire s'agrandit en voyant mon hésitation.

- Je suis Jasper ! Me dit-il.

Il me tendit sa main que je serrais timidement.

- Je… Je ne voudrais pas paraître impolie ! Dis-je en rougissant. Mais, je… Je ne sais pas où je suis, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes et…

Je commençais sérieusement à paniquer en constatant à quel point la situation était critique.

- Je sais, je sais, calme-toi ! Tu n'as rien à craindre !

Il posa sa main sur mon épaule, et son contact me détendit un peu. Je remarquais que je pleurais seulement quand il me tendit un mouchoir. Je m'essuyais les yeux et mes joues, je devais lui paraître pitoyable…

- Peut-être tu voudrais te rafraîchir ? Me demanda-t-il en m'observant.

Je baissais la tête à mon tour et m'observais. En effet, je portais encore ma robe violette et assez courte (Rosalie…), qui était maintenant toute chiffonnée, mes collants étaient filés, et on pouvait voir sur mes bras la trace des draps. Je relevais la tête vers lui, je me doutais que mes cheveux ne devaient plus ressembler à rien, mes yeux devaient être tout rouges, je devais être belle…

- Oui, je veux bien ! Dis-je en souriant avec un air piteux.

- Je reviens, tu dois faire la même taille que mon colocataire !! Ne bouge pas !

Et il s'éloigna avant d'entrer dans une chambre plongée dans l'obscurité. Je rentrais dans sa chambre. C'était un marrant ce Jasper, où croyait-il que j'allais aller dans mon état ? J'observais une photo accrochée au mur. C'était Jasper et une petite brune. A vrai dire, Jasper était vraiment un bel homme ! Blond, les cheveux mi-longs, un visage plutôt attrayant, un sourire séduisant, des magnifiques yeux gris… La parfaite panoplie du beau gosse ! La fille sur la photo devait être sa petite amie vu comment il l'enlaçait ! Beaucoup plus petite que lui, des cheveux noirs entourant son joli visage illuminé par un magnifique sourire. Elle était elle aussi très belle, il formait un joli couple à eux deux, harmonieux !

Jasper me tira de mes pensées en se raclant la gorge derrière moi, je sursautais en me retournant vers lui, les joues rouges. Il devait vraiment me prendre pour une sans-gêne ! Il me sourit et me tendit un jean et un tee-shirt bleu.

Je murmurais un faible merci alors que je pénétrais dans sa salle de bains où il m'avait dit de faire comme chez moi ! Je m'observais dans le miroir, je n'étais vraiment pas belle à voir, on aurait cru un zombie ! A peine déshabillée, je sautais sous la douche et mettais l'eau aussi chaude que possible, à la limite du supportable. Je me lavais rapidement, me servant de ses produits à outrance. Bon, je l'avoue, j'étais assez sans-gêne !

Je sortais de la douche, me séchais rapidement et m'habillais avec les vêtements qu'il m'avait passait. Je dois avouer que mettre un caleçon était assez confortable ! J'enfilais rapidement le reste des vêtements, soulagé qu'ils m'aillent. Je sortis de la salle de bain alors que de la fumée s'en échappait. Je rejoignis Jasper dans le salon et vînt me poster derrière le canapé.

- Assieds-toi, fais comme chez toi ! Insista-t-il.

Je riais devant son besoin de me savoir chez moi et allais m'asseoir à l'opposé de lui sur le canapé. Je tordais mes doigts pendant que la télé annonçait le temps qu'il allait faire aujourd'hui : un soleil aveuglant !

- Comment… Comment suis-je arrivée ici ? Demandais-je après avoir rassemblée mon courage. Je n'étais pas du genre craintive, mais me réveillais chez des inconnus m'effrayait légèrement.

- Tu ne te souviens plus ? Me demanda-t-il choqué. Je lui fis signe de la tête que non et il m'expliqua que j'étais venu m'écrouler sur lui en lui demandant de m'aider. Il n'avait d'abord pas su comment réagir, il n'avait pas l'habitude que des filles viennent s'évanouir à ses pieds. Je riais à sa remarque, je n'avais pas l'habitude d'allait m'évanouir dans les bras des inconnus non plus en fait. Puis il m'avait ramené chez lui, ne jugeant pas correct de me laisser là dans mon état. Et puis il avait dormi sur le canapé. Je fus terriblement confuse de l'apprendre, il devait décidemment me détester.

- Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée ! M'exclamais-je alors qu'il avait terminé son résumé.

Il me sourit.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Tu sais, c'est plutôt étrange de m'être une autre fille qu'Alice dans mon lit ! Ria-t-il.

Je me sentis rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

-Alice ? Demandais-je pour changer de sujet.

- Ma petite amie ! M'informa-t-il avec un air amusé, voyant clairement mon petit jeu.

C'est alors qu'on entendit une porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. La fameuse Alice fit son entrée, affichant un sourire rayonnant.

- Salut, tu dois être Bella ? Je suis Alice !

Elle me prit dans ses bras et me fit une bise.

- Et bien, tu as de la chance d'être encore vivante ! Dit-elle en souriant, je fronçais les sourcils ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir. Peu de filles, pour ne pas dire aucun, ont eu la chance de dormir dans le lit de Jasper et se réveiller vivante le lendemain quand je rentrais !

En me voyant rougir elle éclata d'un rire cristallin. Malgré ma gène je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, c'est vrai que dans le fond (mais bien au fond !), la situation pouvait paraître comique !

- Bon, tu dois mourir de faim ! Elle me montra un sachet. Je t'ai pris de quoi déjeuner !

Elle me tendit le sachet que je pris en marmonnant un faible 'fallait pas' alors que Jasper la regardait ébahi.

- Et ton merveilleux copain n'a pas le droit d'être nourrit ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non, à la diète ! Ria-t-elle pendant qu'elle sortait un autre sachet de son sac. Tiens gourmand !

Elle l'embrassa et je tournais les yeux pour leur laisser un minimum d'intimité. J'ouvrais le sachet et découvris un gros cookie. Je n'avais pas remarqué que j'avais faim, trop occupée à m'inquiéter, mais maintenant qu'il était devant moi, appétissant et me criant de le manger, j'avais une faim de loup ! Je le dévorais en un clin d'œil. Une fois fini j'entendis Alice rire, je me tournais vers elle pour m'apercevoir qu'elle m'observait avec attention.

- Si j'avais su j'en aurais pris trois ! Dit-elle en riant.

Je sentis mes joues rosirent légèrement.

- C'est vrai que j'avais plus faim que je ne l'imaginais… Murmurais-je.

Après ce petit moment sympathique, j'entendis une porte s'ouvrir. Je me tournais pour voir le fameux colocataire de Jasper.

…

Wow ! Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il était canon !!

Canon ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais avec ce mot je sentis un frisson parcourir mon dos.

Dès le matin il était à tomber par terre ! Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, son visage était magnifique. Il avait des yeux d'un vert magnifique, émeraude peut-être ? D'une pureté et d'une luminosité splendide ! Il avait les traits tirés par la fatigue et pourtant il restait magnifique, c'était indécent ! Oh ! J'oubliais un petit détail (et pas des moindres…), il était torse nu, et son corps reflétait parfaitement la beauté de son visage.

- Bella, je te présente mon colocataire et cousin, Edward ! M'informa Jasper.

Je me sentis rougir, j'avais détaillé Edward depuis qu'il était sorti de sa chambre, et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il l'avait bien remarqué ! Je me levais, souriant timidement, je lui tendis ma main.

- Bonjour ! Lui dis-je.

- Salut ! Répondit-il.

Il serra ma main, et je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir alors que je voyais des frissons apparaître sur mes bras. Il enleva sa main rapidement, à mon plus grand soulagement, et désespoir !

- Euh… Je veux pas paraître désagréable ou un truc comme ça mais... Il me détailla. Pourquoi tu portes mes vêtements ? Demanda-t-il.

Jasper arriva à ma rescousse.

- Elle n'en avait pas, elle a passé la nuit ici et vous faites la même taille alors je me suis permis de t'emprunter des vêtements ! Ca ne te dérange pas j'espère ? Tu ne l'aurais quand même pas laissée nue cette fille ! Demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire, pendant que moi pour ne pas changer je rougissais comme une tomate, une petite tomate pitoyable…

Edward éclata de rire à la remarque pas très maligne de son cousin.

- Non… J'aimerais bien les récupérer quand même, j'adore ce tee-shirt ! Dit-il en me pointant du doigt.

- Oh ! Euh… Je n'avais pas l'intention de les garder… M'excusais-je.

- Mais tu peux les garder autant de temps que tu veux ! Me dit Jasper.

Je regardais l'horloge pour voir qu'il était 11h. Je me rendis soudain compte qu'Angéla et Rosalie devaient être folles d'inquiétude !

- Je… Je crois que je vais y aller ! Dis-je enfin.

- Déjà ? Demanda Alice en apparaissant à mes côtés.

- Oui, mes amies doivent être inquiètes ! Dis-je en souriant. Jasper je… Je crois que je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour ce que tu as fait !

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Attends…

Il se tourna et s'en alla hors de vue quelques secondes puis revient en me tendant un bout de papier.

- C'est mon numéro ! N'hésite pas à me contacter si tu as encore un problème !!

- Je n'espère pas… Dis-je en prenant le bout de papier.

- Bah vas-y, drague une fille devant moi, donne lui ton numéro !! S'exclama Alice, faussement outrée.

- Désolée ! Souris-je.

Jasper alla prendre Alice par la taille et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, ils étaient trop mignons.

Je regardais autour de moi et vis avec soulagement mon sac posait sur la table basse. Je l'attrapais et après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde je sortis. Je soupirais de contentement en voyant que je reconnaissais la rue, et qu'en fait ce n'était pas si loin de chez moi. J'attrapais mon téléphone et entrais le numéro de Jasper, puis je mis le bout de papier dans mon sac. J'envoyais un message à Angéla et Rosalie pour leur dire que j'allais bien et que je leur parlerais plus tard. En passant devant un fleuriste, je pensais que ce serait la moindre des choses d'envoyer un bouquet pour remercier Jasper. J'entrais donc et choisis un bouquet orange, un mélange de plusieurs sortes de fleurs. Je marquais merci sur la carte. Et par chance le fleuriste vendait même des chocolats (quel hasard…), je lui fis donc livrais une boîte de chocolats et les fleurs. En sortant mon portefeuille, un bout de papier noir tomba de mon sac. Je l'y remis et payais, puis repartais rapidement chez moi.

Dix minutes plus tard j'arrivais dans mon immeuble, j'allais sortir mes clés quand mon regard se posa à nouveau sur le bout de papier. Je le pris, c'était cartonné, noir avec une rose rouge dessinée dessus. Je fronçais les sourcils, ne me rappelant absolument pas où je l'avais eu. Je me stoppais en la retournant, mes yeux écarquillés. Je ne pus retenir mes tremblements alors que je relisais encore une fois ce qu'il y avait écrit…

« _La prochaine fois je ne te raterais pas… Don Juan._ »

_Voila, c'est la fin de ce premier chapitre._

_Alors ?? Jasper est très en avant mais je l'aime tellement…_

_Je sais ça change complètement de Soirée ciné chez les Cullen, mais j'ai eu envie de faire quelque chose de plus sombre. Ce premier chapitre est assez gentil ! J'ai l'intention d'aggraver la situation… lol. Lol ? J'ai rien compris moi … XD_

_Bref, j'espère vraiment que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre (que je n'ais pas commencé encore une fois un truc trop bizarre), et que vous lirez la suite !_

_Donnez-moi vos avis s'il vous plaît !!_

_En ce qui concerne mon autre fiction, je pense que je posterais cette semaine !_

_Little-Pirate._


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre, j'ai pas tardé n'est-ce pas ?**

**Vous habituez pas trop non plus lol, c'est juste que là j'avais envie de me rattraper par rapport au chapitre 1 que j'ai pas vraiment aimé en fait en relisant ! Je relis qu'une fois que j'ai posté, je suis bête !! lol**

**En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous donnera autant de sueur froide qu'à moi, j'ai flippé en l'écrivant, sauf que moi je suis une vraie flippette, pas une référence donc XD**

**Trêve de bavardage, je vous laisse lire !!**

**2.**

Une semaine. Cela faisait déjà une semaine que cette nuit cauchemardesque était arrivée.

En une semaine, j'avais eu le temps d'inventer un mensonge plausible pour mon absence surprise. Je ne pouvais pas raconter la vérité ! Rosalie et Angela seraient complètement paniquées, c'était pour leur bien, j'embellissais la vérité !

Mais aujourd'hui tout allé bien car j'étais restée une semaine totalement tranquille, plus aucune trace de ce malade ! Je dois quand même avouer que ma santé mentale m'inquiétait ; je tombais dans la psychose, le moindre petit bruit me plongeait dans la panique. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'il se passait au début, mais à présent j'étais beaucoup moins sur les nerfs !

Je jetais un coup d'œil sur l'horloge de ma voiture, 19h30. Parfait, je serais là pile à l'heure. J'allais rejoindre Alice et Jasper pour dîner. Je m'étais beaucoup rapprochée du couple ! Nous étions devenus de très bons amis alors qu'une semaine auparavant nous ne nous connaissions même pas !

Je tournais une dernière fois et m'engageais sur le parking du restaurant en m'égosillant sur Sweetest Sin de Jessica Simpson que j'avais mis au volume maximum. Je me garais, pris mon sac et sautais de la voiture. Je claquais ma porte et fermais la voiture. J'entendis derrière moi un sifflement de contentement. Je me tournais, choquée pour découvrir Jasper et Edward observer ma voiture. Je souris fièrement.

- Une Mercedes GL ? Me demanda Edward.

- Euh, oui ! Répondis-je hésitante. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à le voir ! Et encore moins dans la main d'une grande blonde J'en restais bouche bée. A quoi je m'attendais ? Un garçon aussi beau que lui ne pouvait pas être célibataire ! Et puis même si pour mon plus grand bonheur il l'était, il ne romprait sûrement pas avec son célibat pour une fille aussi banale que moi. Son style c'était plutôt le genre blonde, pulpeuse, idiote… Bon ok, c'est la jalousie qui parlait à ma place, mais j'avais quand même le droit d'être déçue !

Alice me sortit de ma rêverie.

- Est-ce que c'était la chanson que je crois que tu chantais ? Elle avait un sourire moqueur. Je décidais de jouer l'innocence.

- Non ! Souriais-je.

Mais malheureusement pour moi, ç'avait été une question purement rhétorique. Elle savait très bien quelle chanson c'était.

- Bella la débauchée !! Ria-t-elle. Puis elle commença à chanter la chanson pour éclairer les autres. Elle se tourna vers Jasper et commença à chanter :

_Can you imagine us,  
Making love...  
__The way you would feel the first time that we touched…_

Je rougissais jusqu'à la racine des cheveux alors que tout le monde comprenait l'hilarité d'Alice. Ce fut le regard d'Edward qui me gêna le plus ; il m'observait d'un air impénétrable, comme perdu dans ses pensées. Se rendait-il compte que quand je chantais ces paroles, c'était en pensant à lui ? Il m'obsédait complètement depuis que je l'avais rencontré…

Jasper me sortit de mes pensées en proposant de rentrer immédiatement. Je suivais donc les deux couples à contrecoeur, pas vraiment pressée de tenir la chandelle. Alors que nous nous installions, Alice chantonnait encore la chanson de façon distraire.

_Your lips upon my lips,  
Can you invision this...  
Temptation that I could never resist,  
Your skin upon my skin...  
Would be the Sweetest Sin..._

It would feel so good,  
To be so bad...  
_You don't know how bad...I want that… _

Soudain, elle sortit de ses pensées et dit tout naturellement.

- Ma mère m'avait interdit de l'écouter ! Puis elle se mit à rire avec Jasper et Edward.

- C'est vrai que les paroles sont assez… Explicites ! Insista Jasper.

- Oooh ! Regardez Jasper est tout troublé ! Se moqua Edward.

Il rougit légèrement alors qu'Alice riait.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas mon chéri, je fais cet effet là à tout le monde ! Dit-elle avec un petit air hautain.

Le serveur vînt nous couper dans notre troublante conversation, nous décidâmes tous de sauter l'entrée et de passer au plat, trop affamés ! 15 minutes plus tard, je me retrouvais donc avec une jolie assiette pleine de raviolis visiblement délicieux ! Le repas commença et j'appris que Tanya avait arrêté ses études à la mort de ses parents pour s'occuper de ses petites sœurs, Kate et Irina, et travaillait aujourd'hui en tant que secrétaire dans un petit bureau d'avocat. Génial ! Me dis-je, cette fille, en plus d'avoir l'homme rêvé, était parfaite, une vraie sainte ! Je soupirais intérieurement et ce fut mon tour de leur en apprendre plus sur mon compte, il est vrai qu'après tout je ne les avais rencontré que depuis une seule semaine ! Je leur appris donc que je faisais des études de biologie, que je vivais dans un petit appartement dans le centre de Seattle avec mon amie Angela, que j'avais vécu à Forks et avant à Phoenix, et pour finir, je leur avais annoncé que je détestais être le centre de l'attention, ce qui fit bien rire Alice. Nos assiettes étaient maintenant vides et nous discutions depuis 1h quand j'entendis une voix que je ne voulais pas entendre m'appeler.

- Mike !! Dis-je en me tournant vers lui, un sourire faux plaqué sur le visage.

- Salut Bella ! Ca… Ca fait longtemps dit donc.

Pas assez à mon goût…

- C'est vrai !

- Tu n'as jamais rappelé !

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il allait droit au but ! Je rougissais en me tournant vers mes camarades ; Alice et Edward nous observaient avec attention alors que Jasper faisait semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué l'irruption de cet idiot de Mike, le nez dans son assiette pendant que Tanya admirait ses ongles, visiblement très concentrée. Je m'excusais auprès d'eux et m'éloignais.

- Mike, je… J'étais occupée !

- On rappelle le lendemain ! Dit-il, clairement vexé.

Je soupirais.

- Je sais, mais je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps ! Je… Je voudrais pas te paraître désagréable mais là je suis avec des amis, je peux pas vraiment te parler ! Je t'appellerai plus tard !

- Et ne m'oublie pas cette fois !

Il s'approcha près de moi, posa ses mains sur mes hanches et approcha dangereusement son visage du mien. Je tournais la tête au bon moment, et il embrassa ma joue.

Il marmonna un au revoir. Je restais là quelques secondes pour me rendre compte que cet idiot m'avait mis dans une mauvaise situation. Je passais mes mains sur mon visage en soufflant et retournais m'asseoir à ma place.

- Qui est ce Mike ? Demanda Alice à peine j'étais installée.

- Euh… Personne !

- Vraiment, vous aviez l'air plutôt proche ! Insista-t-elle alors que je plongeais dans mon verre de coca.

- Il est juste trop… Collant !

Je sentais mon visage chauffer. Je n'aimais pas spécialement parler de ma vie sexuelle, et surtout que sur ce coup-là, je n'étais vraiment pas fière de ma conquête…

Elle arrêta de m'embêter, remarquant ma gêne, Jasper lui me fit un clin d'œil signifiant qu'il avait bien comprit ce qu'il se passait, je décidais de l'ignorer ! La réaction qui me surprit le plus fut celle d'Edward qui, quand je croisais son regard, détourna les yeux, l'air énervé. Puis il se leva et s'excusa, prétextant la fatigue et nous faussa compagnie en présence de sa greluch… Tanya ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ?

Jasper et Alice n'avaient pas l'air d'y comprendre grand-chose non plus puisqu'ils se lancèrent des regards d'incompréhension. Puis finalement Alice reprit la conversation après que nous ayons commandé le dessert.

- Tanya me tape sur le système !!

Jasper sourit à sa compagne.

- Peut-être, mais ça ne nous regarde pas !

Alice se tourna vers moi, d'un air déterminé.

- Tu as remarqué son air de potiche ? Et ce qu'elle m'énerve à toujours se plaindre de sa vie ! Elle n'a pas eu de chance, on a comprit ! Au lieu de se plaindre elle pourrait se taire comme tout le monde ! Elle est complètement superficielle et ce n'est qu'un pot de peinture. Elle ressemble à une…

Jasper se pencha et déposa un baiser sur la joue d'Alice, puis il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille et celle-ci se calma instantanément. On nous apporta enfin le dessert, et je mangeais goulûment ma glace à la noix de coco pendant que nous discutions de chose et d'autre. Finalement, vers 21h, nous sortîmes. Je dis au revoir à Alice et Jasper, étant de l'autre côté du parking. Arrivais devant ma voiture, je vis quelque chose posée sur le capot. Je m'approchais pour découvrir un bouquet de rose rouge posé dessus. Je m'avançais, haletante, et attrapais le bouquet. Il était magnifique ! Les roses étaient parfaitement écloses, et il s'en dégageait un délicieux parfum très délicat. J'attrapais la carte et me figeais en y découvrant à nouveau cette satanée rose. Je la tournais et lu le message : « _A très bientôt ma Bella. Don Juan_. »

Je restais un moment, immobile, tentant de contrôler ma respiration qui s'était affolée. Puis je jetais le bouquet au sol avec violence et sautais dessus pour l'écraser. Je le haïssais ! Je détestais ce soit disant Don Juan qui me pourchassait, qui restait invisible ! Ce n'était qu'un sale malade pervers vicieux de psychopathe ! Et il avait fallu que cela tombe sur moi ! Comme quoi j'attire vraiment les ennuis…

Soudain, j'entendis un bruit sourd provenant de derrière une camionnette. Je me retournais, puis je restais sans bouger, comme tétanisée sur place. Puis un second bruit sourd, plus proche cette fois ce fit entendre. Je réagis au quart de tours et courais à côté de ma porte. Je cherchais comme une furie dans mon sac pour trouver mes clés. Mais je ne les trouvais pas ! Je retournais mon portefeuille, bougeais mon carnet de chèque, mes papiers, mes clés de maison, mon portable mais ne trouvais rien.

Puis sortit de nulle part une voix s'éleva, commençant à chanter doucement d'un ton suave :

_Can you imagine us,  
Making love..._

Oh non…

Je ne trouvais pas ces foutus clés !! Mes mains tremblaient à présent et des larmes avaient coulé sur mes joues sous la panique.

_The way you would feel the first time that we touched,  
Can you think of it..._

Alors que la voix se rapprochait de plus en plus, la dure réalité s'imposait à moi, j'allais au devant de gros ennuis. Je poussais un cri de désespoir en secouant mon sac comme une perdue, je plongeais ma main dans le sac, ayant à peine conscience de mes mouvements, mon esprit étant surtout concentré sur l'horreur qui m'attendait…

_The way I dream of it,  
I want you to see like __I'm seeing you..._

Ma main se posa sur une clé que je reconnus immédiatement. Je l'attrapais fermement, alors que la voix n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de moi, et je tentais de trouver le bouton pour ouvrir la voiture en me collant contre ma portière. Le bip et les phares m'indiquèrent que la voiture était miraculeusement ouverte. J'ouvrais la porte brutalement, sautais sur mon siège et verrouillais aussitôt les portières. Je tentai désespérément de rentrer la clé dans le contact mais mes mains tremblaient tellement que j'avais plutôt l'impression de l'éviter. Je rassemblais le peu de concentration que j'avais et finis par rentrer la clé. Je démarrais la voiture en mettant les pleins phares et fonçais en dehors de ce maudit parking. Je conduis jusqu'au centre ville et m'arrêtais entre les gratte-ciels, sous les réverbères. Et là, je ne pus me retenir. J'éclatais en sanglot ! Mes mains tremblaient toujours, comme tout mon corps d'ailleurs. Mon esprit était paralysé par la peur, ma vision était floue à cause des nombreuses larmes qui coulaient.

J'attrapais le volant entre mes mains et le serrais le plus fort possible pour tenter de me calmer. Je soufflais pour apaiser ma respiration haletante. Mon sang battait à mes oreilles, je sentais que mon front s'était humidifié à cause de la pression que j'avais intensément ressentie. Je posais ma tête sur le volant et pleurais.

Je mis en route mon autoradio pour vider mon esprit des atroces pensées qui le traversaient. La chanson de Jessica Simpson se mit en route, je poussais un cri en appuyant violemment sur ce pauvre autoradio pour changer de chanson, et Sean Paul commença à chanter Breathe. Sous son conseil, je me concentrais sur ma respiration pour me calmer, ce qui marcha au bout de quelques minutes de patience.

Plus j'y repensais, et plus j'entendais distinctement cette abominable voix dans mon esprit, elle répétait encore et encore « _Je t'aurais…_ ». Et en y repensant à nouveau, je fondais à nouveau en larmes, perdue. Qu'allais-je faire ?

**Voilà, chapitre fin !**

**Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous de celui-là ??**

**Merci pour les encouragements d'ailleurs, je trouve ça géniale ! Ca me pousse vraiment à écrire avec le sourire, sauf pour cette fiction…**

**Ah oui et explication vis-à-vis de la Mercedes : j'avais pas du tout envie que Bella ait sa poubelle lol. Je vous invite d'ailleurs à aller sur Internet pour admirer l'engin, magnifique ! Et aussi pour les curieux pas très fort en anglais à voir la traduction pour mieux comprendre pourquoi Alice se moque et Bella stresse quand on la chante !**

**Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe aussi, j'ai beau essayer d'y penser, je fais toujours des fotes bètes… (XD)**

**Alors vous avez trouvez ça effrayant ?**

**En tout cas attendez vous à un chapitre 3 beaucoup plus stressant !! = )**

**Little-Pirate.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey ! Vous allez me détestez, je vous ai légèrement menti… XD**

**J'avais l'intention de faire un truc flippant, mais en fait je me suis rendue compte que ce serait peut-être un peu trop rapide, et vu que tout le monde voulait que les Cullen soient au courant…**

**Je vous laisse lire en paix XD.**

**3.**

Ce soir là, j'étais rentrée à 1h du matin et je m'étais directement mise au lit, toute habillée. Je m'étais endormie immédiatement, épuisée par ce que je venais de vivre.

Et depuis deux jours, j'évitais un maximum d'y penser, préférant tout enfermer au fin fond de mon esprit. Je n'en avais parlé à personne, pas même Angéla ou Rosalie, je ne voulais pas qu'elles s'inquiètent pour moi plus qu'à leur habitude. Surtout pas à Jasper, il en savait déjà beaucoup trop…

Et aujourd'hui était ma première sortie depuis l'histoire du restaurant ! J'étais assez angoissée à l'idée de sortir, de me retrouver sans défense en plein dans l'arène. De savoir qu'il pouvait me retrouver quand il voulait, mais surtout j'étais effrayée de voir comment il contrôlait ma vie. Mais je ne devais pas m'en faire, je n'allais qu'à l'université après tout, à cinq minutes de chez moi !

J'avais obtenu un rendez-vous à 18h30, mais à mon plus grand malheur, on ne m'avait libéré qu'à 21h30 pour soi-disant un problème administratif. Enfin bref, le problème n'était pas là, non, le problème c'était que maintenant, le soleil était couché et seuls lampadaires allumés éclairés la rue. Je resserrais ma veste autour de moi, le vent s'était levé et envoyait mes cheveux dans tous les sens. Plus que cinq minutes de trajet et j'étais de retour à la maison. Je me mis donc en route, plus vite je partirai, plus vite je serai chez moi !

Rapidement, je m'engageais dans une ruelle éclairée seulement aux deux extrémités, en voyant l'endroit assez glauque, je m'arrêtais en regardant derrière moi, puis devant, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que je devais avoir l'air ridicule ! J'étais ridicule ! Il ne fallait pas que je tombe dans la psychose ; il n'allait rien m'arriver !

Je me remis donc à marcher, assez rapidement. Je ne devais peut-être pas tomber dans la psychose, mais je n'étais quand même pas rassurée ! Soudain, j'entendis derrière moi le bruit d'une bouteille qui tombe au sol. Je sursautais en me retournant brusquement, retenant ma respiration, et bondis en voyant apparaître un chat de dernière une poubelle. Je laissais échapper un rire tendu, tentant de détendre chaque muscle de mon corps qui, comme j'en avais l'impression, s'était crispé autour de mes os. Je repris finalement mon chemin un peu moins rassuré. J'ouvris mon sac et en farfouillant un peu, je trouvais ma bombe lacrymogène récemment acquise que j'attrapais et collais contre mon buste en la serrant fort, prête à dégainer à la moindre alerte. Tout à coup, des bruits de pas apparurent dans mon dos. Ma respiration s'accéléra immédiatement alors que mon cœur se serrait, je me tournais pour voir une ombre menaçante s'avancer. J'accélérais la cadence, et la personne derrière moi fit de même. Puis, sortis de nulle part, un chant s'éleva.

- Bellaaaa !

Je me figeais en entendant cette voix, je la connaissais, elle m'était beaucoup trop familière à présent, et elle me glaçait le sang. Dans un élan de panique, je me mis à courir, serrant mes livres contre moi pour me rassurer, essayant d'aller aussi vite que je pouvais. Non, pas encore, pourquoi moi ? J'étais parcourue de sueur froide, je courrais et pourtant les pas ne s'éloignaient pas, ils étaient là, ils résonnaient, ils me suivaient. C'est alors que je me pris le pied dans un trou, je lâchais instantanément mes livres qui s'éparpillèrent sur le sol. Je cognais le sol avec force alors que je rassemblais les miennes pour amortir ma chute avec mes mains. Le choc fut brutal, mais beaucoup moins que la douleur qui me prit dans la main droite. Je ramenais celle-ci près de moi et vis avec horreur de nombreux de morceaux de verre enfonçaient profondément. Puis je revins sur Terre, en entendant les bruits de pas qui s'étaient accélérés et qui s'approchaient de moi sans cesse. Encore une fois, de chaudes larmes coulèrent sur mes joues à mesure que la panique me submergeait. Je remis brutalement mon sac sur mon épaule, puis tentais de rassembler mes livres, mais les pas s'accélérèrent, et ils n'étaient désormais qu'à quelques mètres de moi. Je me relevais, chancelante, en attrapant mes livres, mes jambes flageolantes supportaient mal mon poids et je me tournais. Et là ce que je vis m'horrifia, une ombre, grande et mince, à a peine dix mètres de moi. Un cri strident sorti de ma bouche sans même que je ne m'en rende compte, et je me retournais en partant en courant le plus vite possible. Là mon cerveau eut une drôle de réaction, je me mis à pensée que mon instinct de survie devait être assez développé pour naturellement fuir… Ou bien je devais naturellement être une froussarde… Ma respiration se bloquait toute seule, je ne me retournais pas, mais j'entendais clairement les pas courir avec moi, alors que je n'étais plus qu'à quelques mètres de la rue de mon appartement. Dans un accès de désespoir, j'accélérais malgré les points de côtés qui m'assaillaient et mes jambes faiblissaient de plus en plus, mais elle était là cette lumière au bout du tunnel ! Je continuais de courir après être sortie de la rue, j'allais me frapper violemment contre la porte de mon bâtiment. Je me retournais, mais ne vis personne, le silence total régnait dans ma rue donnant une ambiance absolument angoissante. De ma main encore valide mais chancelante, j'attrapais mes clés dans mon sac et passais le badge de la résidence devant la serrure électronique et je m'engouffrais dans le bâtiment en veillant bien à refermer la porte derrière moi.

Je me sentais enfin en sécurité. Le hall était très lumineux, très rassurant. Je marchais rapidement et allais appuyée sur le bouton d'ascenseur. Je mettais du sang partout, mais je n'en avais rien à faire, j'avais du mal à m'arrêter de trembler, j'étais hors d'haleine et ma tête tournait, mais j'étais enfin en sécurité. J'avais l'impression que mes veines étaient complètement dilatées, que le sang circulait à une vitesse pas possible. Et sans m'en rendre compte, j'éclatais de rire. Mais ce n'était pas un rire anodin, on sentait toute la peur que j'avais ressentie, toute l'horreur, l'angoisse, la panique… Je me calmais en passant ma main dans mes cheveux. Je n'en revenais pas du calme, de la sérénité dont je faisais preuve malgré la situation, peut-être étais-je en train de m'habituer à cette panique, à l'adrénaline qui envahissait mon corps, à la peur qui me rongeait… L'ascenseur descendait lentement, il était encore au septième étage. Je soupirais en observant les gouttes de sang au sol, c'est alors que j'entendis la porte de l'entrée claquer. De là où j'étais, je ne pouvais pas voir qui venait d'entrer, mais mon inconscient me disait de fuir, de courir loin et le plus vite possible, peut-être n'étais-je pas aussi habitué à cette peur que j'aurai aimé le croire. Je tournais les talons et partit le plus discrètement possible vers la cage d'escalier, une fois la porte ouverte, je courrais, montais les marches trois par trois. J'avais du mal à avancer, le poids de mes livres me ralentissait, et ma course précédente m'avait vraiment fatigué, mais je courrais quand même, malgré l'épuisement que je ressentais. C'est alors que la porte en bas s'ouvrit, et j'entendis un grognement frustré, puis la voix cria.

- Tu ne pourras pas toujours fuir Bella, je t'attraperai, je t'aurai !!

Je poussais un cri et accélérais. Lorsque j'arrivais à la porte du cinquième étage, je tirais sur celle-ci avec force et couru vers ma porte. Là, j'entrais précipitamment et claquais la porte. Je fermais tous les verrous, dont celui que j'avais rajouté hier et qu'on ne pouvait ouvrir que de l'intérieur. Je lâchais mes livres et tapais sur la porte en haletant violemment. J'en avais assez de ce manège, je voulais qu'il me laisse tranquille, pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas que je voulais qu'il parte, le plus loin possible de moi !? Les larmes coulaient maintenant à flot, alors que je sanglotais sur mon pauvre sort.

Je me tournais pour aller me débarbouiller quand je vis qu'Angéla était là, et qu'elle n'était pas seule. Alice et Jasper étaient là eux aussi, et tous les trois me fixaient avec horreur. Puis Alice parut sortir de sa torpeur puisqu'elle s'élança vers moi.

- Oh mon dieu Bella ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Elle approcha et pris ma main blessée dans les siennes et les observa.

- Rien ! Je dois aller me nettoyer ! Dis-je en tirant avec force pour reprendre ma main, mais Alice la tenait fermement.

- Nous devons t'emmener voir un médecin !! Décréta-t-elle.

- Non mais ça va pas ? Un médecin à cette heure-ci ? Et puis de toute façon je veux rester ici, je veux dormir ! Insistais-je en me remettant à sangloter.

- Nous allons aller voir Carlisle ! Ordonna Jasper en fixant ma main ensanglantée.

Puis sur ce, Alice et Angéla m'entourèrent et nous sortîmes tous ensemble de l'appartement. Je ne luttais pas, consciente qu'ils insisteraient, et je n'étais pas sur que ce soit saint de garder des morceaux de verres plantés dans la paume de ma main. Arrivés en bas, j'attrapais Alice, à ma gauche et serrais fort sa main. Jasper sortit le premier, et nous lui emboîtâmes le pas. Une fois sortit, mon coeur s'affola, je tournais la tête dans tous les sens, mais mis à part mon sang sur le sol, il n'y avait rien d'anormal. Nous quittâmes mon bâtiment tandis que j'enroulais ma main blessée dans mon écharpe et montais dans la voiture de Jasper, toujours en regardant de tous les côtés, juste au cas où, j'avais la désagréable impression qu'on m'observait... La paranoïa !

Le trajet dura moins de cinq minutes, mais ce fut une éternité ! Mon cerveau bouillonnait, mon corps était pétrifié. Je revoyais toutes les images de ces derniers jours, mes souvenirs m'assaillaient alors que j'avais tenté de les refouler pendant 3 longs jours. Il m'observait, il m'épiait, il était le chasseur, et moi j'étais sa proie.

Lorsque Jasper arrêta enfin la voiture, je descendis pour découvrir une magnifique maison, ou villa, vu la grandeur de l'endroit ! C'était magnifique, un mélange de classe et de modernité parfait ! Jasper posa sa main dans mon dos et me poussa jusqu'à la porte où il entra après avoir sonné. Là, une magnifique femme d'une trentaine d'année, brune, de magnifiques yeux bleus saphirs, un visage d'une grande douceur vînt nous accueillir. Elle embrassa Jasper puis Alice et nous salua poliment Angéla et moi.

- Je viens voir Carlisle, il est là ? Demanda Jasper à sa tante.

- Je suis là ! Dit un homme souriant qui descendait de l'escalier à côté de l'entrée.

Jasper lui sourit en prenant ma main, puis il enleva mon écharpe. Carlisle eut une grimace et dit à Jasper de m'emmener dans la cuisine pendant qu'il allait chercher sa mallette. Jasper s'assit face à moi, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres.

- C'est ton oncle ? Murmurais-je. Il opina. Je crois que nous partons sur de mauvaises bases… Je dois être affreuse !

Il me sourit rassurant.

- Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis sûre qu'il va t'adorer ! Et… Tu es resplendissante !

Son hésitation me fit rire, et il fit une grimace d'excuse.

- Alors, voyons voir les dégâts ! Dit Carlisle, alors que Jasper se poussait pour laisser la place à son oncle.

Celui-ci attrapa ma main et la fit tourner doucement. Puis il se mit immédiatement au travail, il prit une pince et enleva les morceaux de verre un à un. Carlisle était vraiment un très bel homme ; à peu près du même âge qu'Esmée, si ce n'est plus jeune, il avait une beauté délicate, tout en lui était beau, ses cheveux blonds, sa peau assez blanche, son sourire rassurant, ses yeux gris. J'avais envie de rire ! Un psychopathe me poursuivait, et je trouvais l'oncle de Jasper séduisant ; pitoyable.

Mais je fus distraire l'odeur du sang qui me submergea et me monta vite à la tête, c'était ignoble. A ce moment, Carlisle désinfecta la plaie et la banda.

- Comment t'es-tu fait cette vilaine plaie ? Me demanda Carlisle.

- Je… Vite, vite, trouve quelque chose ; la vérité, c'est le mieux. Je suis tombée.

- Bella… Commença Jasper, visiblement mal à l'aise. C'était la première fois que je le voyais mal à l'aise, lui toujours si sûr de lui.

Mais à ce moment là Edward et Tanya pénétrèrent dans la maison en riant. Dès qu'ils s'aperçurent de ma présence, ils se turent. Puis je croisais les yeux d'Edward et une lueur indéfinissable apparue dans ses yeux. Je baissais les yeux, il avait beau être incroyablement arrogant et détestable, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le trouvais extrêmement beau et charismatique. Ils s'en allèrent tous les deux, main dans la main, dans le salon, Alice et Angéla les suivirent discrètement alors que Jasper installait une chaise à côté de la mienne.

- Bella… Sa voix était douce, apaisante. Quand tu es rentrée, j'ai vu que tu n'allais pas bien du tout. Pourquoi pleurais-tu ? Et comment t'es-tu blessais ?

- Je te l'ai dit, je suis tombée ! Ce n'est rien de grave, je me suis pris le pied dans un trou… Je ne l'avais pas vu venir, j'ai toujours été très maladroite, je courrais, je n'ai…

- Attends, pourquoi tu courrais ? Me demanda-t-il. Carlisle me regardait attentivement tandis que je rougissais en regardant le sol.

J'étais vraiment une menteuse pitoyable…

- Parce que !

Jasper me fit lever la tête et planta ses yeux dans les miens, il posa sa main sur mon épaule et me dit d'une voix envoûtante.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Bella, je voix bien que tu n'es pas tranquille !

Et là, je plongeais ma tête dans mes mains et me mis à pleurer. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire, il ne comprendrait pas, il me trouverait ridicule, grotesque de m'affoler pour un soi disant Don Juan à la noix.

- Bella ? Demanda Carlisle alors que Jasper m'avait pris dans ses bras. J'attrapais Jasper et le serrais fort, aussi fort que je pouvais, j'étais en sécurité ici, il ne m'arriverait rien, tout irait pour le mieux… Du moins, je l'espérais.

- Il… Il y a un homme… J'avais du mal à parler entre mes sanglots. Il- il me suit, il est partout où je vais, il est toujours là et… Alors que je leur racontais ça, je me rendais compte de la réalité de ce qui se passait. Je crois qu'il veut… Je sais pas, la dernière fois au parking, il était là, tout près de moi, et tout à l'heure il m'a couru après, et… Là je fondais en larme, incapable de répéter ce qu'il m'avait dit, car en le répétant, tout devenait trop réel, trop dangereux.

Jasper caressa mes cheveux.

- Chhhut… Ca va aller, continues !

- Il a dit qu'il m'attraperait, qu'il m'aurait !!

Je me reculais pour pouvoir voir sa réaction, ses yeux étaient remplis d'anxiété, il me dévisageait. Soudain, je me rendis compte que tout le monde était là, et vu leurs expressions, ils avaient tous entendu mon discours. Ils reflétaient la peur, l'anxiété, l'horreur et même la pitié en ce qui concernait Tanya.

- Oh Bella ! S'écria Alice en se jetant dans mes bras. Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? Elle caressait mes cheveux dans un geste maternel.

- Ce n'est pas bon n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Angéla qui s'était rapprochée, elle regardait Jasper.

- Je pense que vous devriez prévenir la police ! Conseilla Carlisle.

- Je suis en danger ? Dis-je désespérée.

- J'ai bien peur que tu ne sois plus en sécurité seule Bella. Dit-il.

Manière plaisante de dire que désormais j'étais en danger…

- Je pense que tu devrais venir, je ne sais pas, au moins pour un moment, chez moi ! Proposa Jasper.

- Quoi ? S'écria Tanya.

Je fus profondément vexée par sa remarque. Elle n'aurait pas pu faire mieux pour me montrer que ma présence était indésirable. Je baissais les yeux, gênée par les regards meurtriers que tout le monde lui envoyait.

- Non Jasper, c'est gentil mais je peux me débrouiller seule… Marmonnais-je.

- Pas question ! Jusqu'à maintenant tu t'en es plutôt mal sortie visiblement ! Trancha Alice en pointant du doigt le sol jonchait par les bouts de verre qui était dans ma main.

- Et tu n'as pas le choix ! Lança la tante de Jasper, Esmée. Tu as assez risqué ta vie pour les dix prochaines années.

- Et ça ne gênera personne ! Souligna Jasper en fusillant Edward et sa cruche de copine (bah quoi ? Pourquoi me forcer à être agréable quand ce n'est pas réciproque). Angéla je pense que tu devrais quitter aussi l'appartement ! Conseilla Jasper.

- Je vais aller passer une semaine chez Ben, je suis sûre qu'il sera ravi ! Me dit Angéla en m'envoyant un clin d'oeil.

- On va aller chercher tes affaires Bella, Alice tu restes ici ? Celle-ci acquiesça.

- Edward, tu viens avec nous ? Demanda froidement Jasper.

- Oui ! Répondit ce dernier sur le même ton.

Lorsque nous retournâmes à mon appartement, il s'était mis à pleuvoir, et lorsque je posais le pied sur le sol, un éclair aveuglant trancha le ciel. Je me dirigeais en courant vers ma porte quand le tonnerre gronda tellement fort qu'il fit trembler le sol. Agitée comme je l'étais, je sursautais et me retournais. J'avais l'impression de le voir, de sentir son regard appuyer sur moi. Je scrutais les bâtiments alentour quand Edward me poussa vers l'entrée. J'entrais et eus la surprise de découvrir un sol propre. Nous montâmes tous ensemble. Ils me lançaient des regards anxieux quand il croyait que je ne voyais pas, mais ils se trompaient ; ces derniers jours j'étais devenue beaucoup plus observatrice, à l'affût du moindre changement, de quelque chose d'inhabituel… Et sentir leur regard me gênait. Voilà pourquoi je voulais garder pour moi toute cette histoire, je détestais être le centre d'attention, savoir que tout le monde s'inquiétait pour moi m'horripilait au plus au point ! Lorsque l'ascenseur s'arrêta, Jasper descendit en premier et nous fit signe que la voie était libre. J'eus envie de rigoler, mais lorsque je fus assez proche pour me rendre compte que ma porte était ouverte, j'avais envie de tout, sauf de rire.

J'avançais, le cœur battant tellement fort que j'eus l'impression qu'il allait exploser, j'allais pousser la porte quand Edward me tira en arrière pour que Carlisle et Jasper puissent entrer pour vérifier si tout était clair.

Lorsque je pénétrais dans mon appartement, rien n'avait changé. Rien, sauf qu'un de mes nouveaux livres de cours était posé sur la table basse à côté du canapé. Je m'arrêtais de respirer. Il était rentré chez moi, il avait pénétré dans mon univers, je n'étais en sécurité nulle part finalement, le danger rôdait partout ; à cette pensée un long frisson parcouru ma colonne vertébrale. Je m'approchais de la table en tremblant, le livre était posé au milieu, et dessus, sa carte. Je l'attrapais, la main frémissante, au dos de celle-ci était écrit :

«_ Tu ne peux pas te cacher, je peux t'atteindre n'importe où. Don Juan _».

J'avais beau avoir l'impression que ma vie ne m'appartenait plus, que je n'étais plus maître de mon destin, je n'arrivais pas à pleurer, j'avais déjà trop pleuré ! Jasper s'approcha de moi et lus derrière mon épaule, puis il passa son bras alentour de mon épaule dans un geste rassurant. Je m'éloignais. Je n'avais pas besoin de sa pitié, je voulais juste me cacher, me terrer dans un trou et me faire oublier ! Que ce malade m'oublie une bonne fois pour toute, qu'il me laisse tranquille !

C'est alors que je me rendis compte d'une chose, ma vie venait de prendre un tournant, et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que la situation était de plus en plus dangereuse…

**Pas trop déçu(e) ? Le stress vous attend au prochain chapitre, il y aura également des complications dans les relations d'Edward et Bella, mais pas dans le bon sens… XD Je m'éclate !!! C'est génial de faire une fiction comme ça MDR**

**Merci de me lire !! Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me touchent énormément, à tous ceux qui disent que ma fiction est flippantes, merci, à tous ceux qui la trouve originale, MERCI ! Je vous aime ptdr. Nan mais franchement voir que ma fiction plaît c'est fantastique !**

**D'ailleurs sur le sujet d'une romance, j'hésite encore, ça pourrait être intéressant dans le fond, mais dans tous les cas je ne vous dirais rien !!**

**Bon, maintenant sachez que je vais commencer le nouveau chapitre de Soirée ciné chez les Cullen, et ensuite je me remettrais à celle-ci =)**

**OOOOOH ! Et j'ai failli oublier quelque chose ! Je pense qu'Emmett va arriver dans le prochain chapitre, ou le prochain prochain ! D'ailleurs j'ai aussi l'intention de faire entrer un autre personnage que j'aime tout particulièrement, mais vous verrez ça plus tard !**

**J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçue par ce chapitre…**

**Bisous !**

**Little-Pirate.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey ! Ca fait longtemps n'est-ce pas… Je suis désolée mais en ce moment c'est un peu serré, je peux rien faire, une fois le bac passé, je pourrais entièrement me mettre sur les fictions, mais pour l'instant je préfère me concentrer sur mes cours !! J'ai décidé d'actualiser celle-là car j'étais inspirée. Et aussi parce que pour Soirée ciné chez les Cullen je suis coincée à un petit moment lol.**

**Bref, finalement il n'est pas stressant ! J'ai voulu contenter certaines lectrices qui voulaient que je laisse un peu Bella tranquille ! Alors là, elle est plus ou moins tranquille lol.**

**Voilà, je vous laisse à la lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira parce qu'en fait je suis assez distraire en ce moment !**

Une semaine que je vivais chez Jasper, et cela avait changer définitivement ma vie.

Premièrement, j'avais rencontré Alice. Cette fille était la personne la plus déjantée que j'avais rencontré, c'était une vraie boule de nerf, toujours à sautiller partout, à bavarder… Elle avait ce je ne sais quoi qui m'avait fait l'apprécier immédiatement, cette joie de vivre communicative, cette façon d'envisager les choses, de voir le verre à moitié plein qui faisait que je ne pouvais que l'aimer !

Et puis deuxièmement, j'avais fait la connaissance d'Emmett, le frère d'Alice. Malgré une carrure absolument effrayante, c'était le garçon le plus sympathique qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer ; il avait le même caractère qu'Alice, ce même côté enthousiaste ! C'était Jasper qui me l'avait présenté sous l'identité de mon nouveau garde du corps. Lorsqu'il me l'avait dit pour la première fois, je n'avais pu m'empêcher d'éclater de rire, je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher, nan mais sérieusement, qui a besoin d'un garde du corps ? Kellan Lutz peut-être ? Mais certainement pas moi. Mais le regard sérieux et légèrement vexé de Jasper m'avait vite calmé, et il m'avait assuré qu'il serait plus tranquille en me sachant en sécurité. J'avais d'abord eu du mal à m'y faire, je n'avais rencontré Emmett que depuis 3 jours, et pourtant j'avais l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours. _(Note de l'auteur : Oh la rime, je suis une vraie poétesse !!)_

Mais ce qui m'avait surtout fait accepté cette nouvelle situation c'était le fait que j'avais vécu la semaine la plus tranquille de toute ma vie ! Aucune nouvelle de ce malade de Don Juan, j'étais totalement sereine depuis qu'Emmett était rentré dans ma vie.

Je sortis difficilement de mes pensées, m'étirais paresseusement et j'ouvrais tout doucement mes yeux. La lumière était aveuglement, il me fallut d'ailleurs plusieurs minutes avant de réussir à garder mes yeux ouverts. Finalement, je réussis au bout de nombreux efforts à m'asseoir sur mon lit. Ou plutôt non, sur le lit d'Edward, mais ce n'est qu'un détail… Et quel détail ! Son lit débordé d'une odeur absolument exquise, la sienne ! A chacune de mes inspirations, mes poumons se remplissaient de ce délicieux parfum. Mais arrêtons d'y penser !

Pour le moment, j'attrapais un Kinder Bueno posait sur ma table basse. Je souriais toute seule à ma manie de vouloir m'approprier toutes ces affaires autour de moi, Jasper avait tellement tout fait pour me mettre à l'aise que j'avais finir par me trouver un second appartement, le sien !

Tiens d'ailleurs, en parlant du loup ! Je sautais du lit en entendant la porte de l'entrée claquer et froissais le papier entre mes mains. J'évaluais ma tenue, ou plutôt le peu de vêtements que j'avais, mon petit short de pyjama et un débardeur, puis j'haussais les épaules, il avait vu pire, hélas… Bref, j'allais ouvrir la porte quand elle s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Enfin pas vraiment puisqu'Edward venait de pénétrer de ma, sa chambre. Mais il se stoppa net en me voyant, il m'observa de bas en haut pour finir par encrer ses yeux dans les miens. Dans ses yeux brillait une petite lueur indescriptible, puis finalement, son visage se durcit et il se retourna en marmonnant des choses toutes sauf gentilles.

J'étais stupéfaite, il m'avait toisé avec tant de méchanceté que j'en restai pantoise pendant quelques secondes, puis en une seconde, je me retrouvais dans le salon alors qu'il avait presque atteint la porte.

- Nan mais c'est quoi ton problème à la fin Edward ? M'énervais-je. Mais pour qui il se prenait, même pas un bonjour, rien.

Il se tourna lentement vers moi, comme pour faire durer le calme avant la tempête. Il me toisa à nouveau d'un œil mauvais avant de s'énerver.

- **Mon** problème ? Répéta-t-il. Peut-être c'est le fait que **tu** vis dans **mon** appartement, avec **mon** cousin, que **ma** meilleure amie passe son temps avec **toi**, que **tu** dormes dans **mon** lit, dans **mes** draps…

- C'est de la jalousie ? Le coupais-je, choquée.

- Pas du tout ! Cria-t-il. Mon problème c'est que tu me voles ma vie. Il se tourna et se parla à lui-même pour se calmer. Tanya avait raison de toute façon… Qu'une garce…

A ce dernier mot j'explosais.

- Pardon ? Une GARCE ??

Il me fit à nouveau face.

- Elle a tout de suite vu à travers ton petit jeu de la jeune demoiselle en détresse ! Toi qui te fais malencontreusement drogué contre ton gré dans la boîte où justement Jasper traîne tout le temps, toi qui retrouves une carte d'un inconnu que bizarrement personne n'a vu, toi qui te fais pourchasser par un inconnu… Il posa sa main sur son front. Nan mais c'est quoi cette histoire de fou ? De toute façon… Je… Je suis sûr qu'il n'existe même pas ce Don Juan !

_Petit jeu… Malencontreusement… Bizarrement…Il n'existe pas !!!_

Alors que sa petite tirade s'imposer peu à peu dans mon esprit, les mors prenaient forme dans ma tête, et avant que je n'aie pu le retenir, ma main alla se cogner assez violemment contre la joue d'Edward. Il me regarda choquer quelques instants avant de se retourner, comme une furie. Je le suivais alors qu'il s'éloignait.

- Tu n'es qu'un abruti fini !! Je n'en reviens même pas que tu puisses penser que j'ai pu imaginer ce fou qui me poursuit ! Je ne voulais pas et pourtant une petite larme s'était échappée, rapidement suivie par une deuxième. Tu… Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais pu inventer la peur que j'ai au ventre chaque fois que je sors seule ? Ces cauchemars qui me hantent à chaque fois que je dors ??

J'attrapais un pot de crayon posé sur la table et le jetait sur la porte qu'il venait de claquer derrière lui et le jetais le plus fort possible contre cette dernière en criant. Puis j'allais m'effondrais dans la cuisine.

Comment pouvait-il penser ne serait-ce qu'une minute que j'avais tout inventé ? Pourquoi aurais-je fait cela ? Attirer l'attention sur moi ? Non merci.

Je n'en revenais pas. Il m'avait traité de garce, de menteuse et avait mis ma parole en doute, et ce en moins d'une minute. J'avais envie d'attraper son petit cou pour le tordre, j'avais envie de le faire souffrir autant qu'il me faisait souffrir. Nan mais pour qui il se prenait ? Il n'avait aucun droit de me juger, et encore moins de m'insulter. Et tout cela partait d'un stupide sentiment de jalousie ?! Toute mon admiration, toute l'attirance que j'avais ressentie pour lui s'envolait, en ce moment je le haïssais !

J'étais complètement bouleversée, mais je ne voulais pas me laisser atteindre par cet individu qui était devenu en quelques minutes l'ennemi public numéro 1. Je me levais et partais dans ma chambre pour prendre une douche. Cela ne me prit même pas cinq minutes puis je sortis et enfilais ce qui me tombait sous la main. La porte se rouvrit et les voix d'Alice, Emmett et Jasper parvinrent à mes oreilles.

- Bella ? Tout va bien ? Cria Emmett en entrant en trombe dans ma chambre.

Je me tournais vers lui, il semblait paniqué, puis Jasper arriva à son tour, visiblement tout aussi paniqué. Mais lorsque leurs yeux se posèrent sur mon visage, ils froncèrent les sourcils au même moment.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Bella ? Demanda Jasper en s'approchant de moi et en posant sa main sur mon épaule dans un geste réconfortant.

Je m'éloignais, j'avais envie de tout sauf d'être calmée, je fulminais à l'intérieur, j'avais envie d'étriper Edward en fait.

- Ce qui s'est passé, c'est que ton idiot de cousin a débarqué ce matin, et il m'a dit… Je posais ma main devant mes yeux et me tournais pour ne pas qu'il voit que je pleurais, je ne voulais pas leur montrer à quel point cela m'affectait. Il a osé me dire que tout ce qui m'arrive, tout ce foutu bordel qu'est devenu ma vie sortait tout droit de mon imagination, que j'avais tout inventé. Après avoir ravaler mes larmes je me tournais à nouveau vers eux. En fait, je crois que je suis tellement folle que j'ai inventé un malade qui me pourchasse !!! Criais-je.

Emmett semblait prêt à exploser, ses mains étaient serrées en poings, ses yeux reflétaient ma propre fureur. Jasper se tourna vers lui puis vers moi, il semblait inquiet de cette soudaine colère qui avait envahit la pièce.

- Ok Bella, s'il te plaît calme toi ! Conseilla-t-il. Emmett, pareil ! Edward… Il semblait chercher les mots justes pour ne pas faire déborder le vase déjà trop plein. Edward est un crétin !!!

Je ricanais amèrement devant sa prise de conscience.

- Et c'est connu !! Il fallait s'y attendre, c'était certain qu'il finirait par péter un câble… Ecoutes Bella, Edward est un gentil garçon, et je ne veux pas lui trouver d'excuse pour ce qu'il a dit, parce qu'il n'y en a aucune ! Mais… Il faut essayer de le comprendre, depuis une semaine tu as pris sa place et…

- Ah parce que t'es de son côté ! Le coupais-je. J'aurais dû m'y attendre, je pense qu'il est temps que je rentre chez moi, j'ai suffisamment abusé de ton temps et de ton hospitalité !!!

Je me précipitais vers mon sac et jetais violemment mes affaires à l'intérieur.

- S'il te plaît, ne prends pas les choses comme ça, tu ne peux pas rentrer chez toi ! Et aujourd'hui on doit aller voir la police !! Si tu veux vraiment rentrer chez toi, très bien, mais d'abord allons-y, et ensuite Emmett viendra s'installer quelques temps avec toi…

Je me tournais vers lui. J'étais vraiment ignoble. Jasper ne voulait qu'une chose, m'aider, et moi je le repoussais et l'attaquais.

- Je suis désolée Jasper… Je n'ai vraiment pas le droit de te faire ça après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi ! Je m'approchais de lui et le serrais rapidement dans mes bras, mais le lâchais vite, gênée.

- Bon, on venait te chercher pour y aller justement ! Intervins Emmett.

Je me tournais vers lui et lui lançais un sourire genre 'désolée pour ce coup de folie' mais il me regardait, amusé par la situation. Je sortis la première de la chambre pour découvrir Alice accroupie en train de ramasser les dernières preuves de ma fureur.

- Attends, laisse je vais m'en occuper ! Je m'élançais mais elle se releva.

- Mais non laisses, de toute façon je viens de finir !

- Aller on y va les filles ! Lança Emmett dans notre dos.

Je pris ma voiture, Emmett avait emmené mon sac et il le déposa à ses pieds, c'est-à-dire devant le siège passager. Ce qui engendra un trajet de plainte infinie sur la conduite féminine trop lente, trop imprudente, trop légère, enfin le genre de commentaire masochiste habituel quoi. Arrivés devant le commissariat, nous descendîmes, Alice et Jasper étaient déjà arrivés. Nous fûmes conduits dans un bureau vide. Puis un homme entra. Il était intolérablement séduisant ! Il s'approcha de Jasper et lui dit bonjour, puis à Emmett et Alice. Enfin, il vînt vers moi en souriant.

- Vous devez être Isabella ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

- Bella ! Soufflais-je, sous le charme. On aurait cru une adolescente de 15 ans en proie à ses hormones, ridicule, j'étais complètement ridicule !

- Et bien Bella, je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer, vous pourrez m'appeler Démétri, car j'ai bien peur que nous aurons encore à nous voir !

- Parfait ! Dis-je en souriant. Aussitôt, je rougissais en réalisant la portée de mes paroles. Euuuh… Enfin, pas parfait, mais… Enfin, ce sera un… Plaisir ?!!

Je tournais la tête vers Emmett pour avoir un soutien mais il souleva ses sourcils d'une façon indécente. Je fronçais les sourcils et Démétri se mit à rire, il avait assisté à notre petit échange muet.

- Bien, je crois que l'on devrait avoir une petite discussion vous et moi ! Me dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

.

Mince… Il le faisait exprès ou quoi ? A ce moment-là, comme guidés par un accord muet, tous quittèrent la pièce.

- Alors… Jasper m'a tout expliqué il y a de ça plusieurs jours mais, j'aimerais avoir votre version de l'histoire ! M'expliqua-t-il.

Il partit s'asseoir derrière son bureau tout en me fixant, quant à moi je baissais les yeux pour rompre ce contact envoûtant.

- Je pense qu'il vous a tout dit, c'est… Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler en fait ! Dis-je en souriant et en levant une main pour faire passer le sujet.

- Bien, je comprends. J'aimerais que vous me parliez de vous Isabella ! Demanda-t-il en souriant.

J'écarquillais les yeux pendant qu'il me souriait.

- Bella… Murmurais-je.

- Pardon, Bella. Alors, il faut que je vous connaisse, vous et vos petites habitudes ! Insista-t-il. Pour les besoins de l'enquête ! Précisa-t-il en constatant que je restais muette.

Je sortais de mon rêve éveillé en rougissant, je détestais parler de moi.

- Je ne sais pas par où commencer ! Dis-je en riant. Je… J'ai 20 ans, je suis en deuxième année de biologie avancé, j'ai vécu chez Jasper pendant une semaine mais j'ai décidé qu'il était grand temps de rentrer dans mon petit chez moi ! Finis-je en souriant.

A ma dernière révélation, le sourire de Démétri disparut.

- Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée ! Être seule dans la situation actuelle n'est vraiment pas la chose la plus prudente que vous puissiez faire Melle Swan.

- Non, non ! Emmett a prévu de passer les prochains jours chez moi !

Je me retournais vers Emmett à l'extérieur et lui fit signe de rentrer. Il entra suivi de tout le monde.

- Ca ne te dérange pas Emmett de rester chez moi quelques temps, le temps que toute cette histoire ce tasse ? Lui demandais-je.

Un grand sourire vint illuminer son visage.

- J'ai tout de suite vu que tu avais craqué, mais de là à me faire des propositions obscènes en public… Waouh ! Puis il éclata de rire.

Je levais les yeux au ciel en rougissant.

- Bon… Tu pourras faire ce que tu veux de mon corps tant que je serai consentent !

- Parfait ! Répondis-je, prise d'une poussée d'audace.

Tout le monde riait à présent, et moi je devais être aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

- Bien, j'ai l'impression qu'il est temps de vous laisser, il faut que je me penche plus sur le dossier, soyez sûrs qu'il a toute mon attention ! Dit-il solennellement vers Jasper.

Et là, je me suis dit, mais dans quel monde je vis ? Depuis quand Jasper était-il devenu mon garant ?

Je me tournais et sortais, suivi d'Emmett après avoir salué chaleureusement Démétri. Un sourire nageait sur mes lèvres alors que je sortais, je devais avoir l'air d'une idiote complètement niaise, mais le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que cet inspecteur était… Séduisant ! Emmett alla chercher ses affaires tandis que je rentrais chez moi.

Je m'arrêtais devant mon immeuble et fermais ma voiture. Je restais à observer mon petit chez moi quelques temps, enfin je retrouvais mon petit chez moi. Angéla avait prévu de revenir également, peut-être même serait-elle déjà là ! Je me précipitais à l'intérieur du bâtiment et m'arrêtais d'abord prendre mon courrier. Mon sac à main à l'épaule, mon sac de voyage sur l'autre, je tentais tant bien que mal à ouvrir ma boîte aux lettres.

Pfiou, non, Angela n'était pas encore rentrée visiblement ! Une dizaine de lettres s'accumulaient au fond de la boîte, j'attrapais ce petit tas et m'introduis dans mon ascenseur.

J'entrais dans mon appartement et déposais tout dans l'entrée pour m'affaler sur mon canapé. Je soupirais et allumais la télé pour tomber sur le clip des The Veronicas, Untouched. C'est donc en souriant que j'ouvrais mon courrier, chantonnant 'I feel so untouched…'.

_Fracture, fracture, facture, une lettre de Renée._

Je jetais tout mon courrier à côté de moi et ouvrais une grosse lettre noire. Je retournais la lettre pour vider son contenu sur moi. Pleins de photos glissèrent alors, je jetais la lettre plus loin pour en attraper une.

Ce que je vis me glaça d'horreur. J'étais pétrifiée. C'était impossible ! Non, pas maintenant, pas encore !! J'en attrapais une autre, puis une autre et encore une autre, mais elles étaient toutes identiques ! C'était une photo de moi. Je me souviens très bien de ce moment, Jasper m'avait emmené manger au Mcdonald's, et Alice m'avait plongé le doigt dans du ketchup… Cette photo, c'était moi avec mon doigt dans la bouche en train de rire devant la remarque très peu décente de Jasper. Je les attrapais toutes, et toute la colère que j'avais accumulée m'échappa. Je les balancer en criant, et alors qu'elle voletait autour de moi, j'aperçus que derrière chacune d'elle un message était inscrit.

« _Tu m'appartiens. Don Juan _»

Je criais à nouveau, il ne m'avait pas lâché, il ne m'avait pas laissé tranquille, il avait juste fait en sorte que je baisse ma garde !!

J'envoyais un violent coup de pieds dans mon canapé quand mon interphone sonna. Je courrais pour répondre quand j'entendis.

« Bella ? »

**Chapitre fini !**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu =)**

**Je sais que certaines seront déçues du tout petit rôle d'Emmett, mais soyez patiente. Quant à l'attirance de Bella pour Démétri… Faites moi confiance, je m'occupe de tout ! = D**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatiences ! Je pense que la fréquence des chapitres augmentera vraiment après le 24 juin, en attendant je ne pense pas que je pourrais poster dans aucune de mes fictions ! Désolée de vous faire attendre !**

**Bonne soirée à tous et bonne chance pour vos examens (pour ceux qui en ont).**

**Bisous !**

**Little-Pirate.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fin du suspens !**

« Bella ? »

- Emmett ?

« Oui ma belle c'est moi, et j'aimerai bien entrer !! »

- Oh excuse-moi ! Dis-je en riant. Je t'ouvre tout de suite.

J'appuyais sur le bouton quand il continua.

« Non mais tu ouvres à n'importe qui ! Tu ne sais même pas si c'est vraiment moi Bella ! Comment veux-tu que je te protège si de ton côté tu ne fais aucun effort ? » S'énerva-t-il. Je raccrochais en soufflant, n'importe quoi !

Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour manger un petit truc. J'ouvrais mon frigo et attrapais une bombe de chantilly. Je la secouais, la retournais et appuyais sur le goulot. Je devais avoir l'air d'une gamine à tenter d'attraper la chantilly alors que la bombe de chantilly était au bout de mon bras. Mon téléphone sonna et je ratais mon tir, j'en avais partout, génial.

Mince, personne n'appelait jamais sur mon fixe. Je m'essuyais le visage le plus vite possible et courrais vers mon salon. Mais je n'avais pas encore atteint le téléphone que le répondeur se mit en route. Tant pis pour lui. Le répondeur défilait, j'entendais Angela, puis moi, puis elle, un changement à chaque mot.

« Salut, vous êtes bien chez Angela et Bella, vous pouvez nous laisser un message… Si vous en avez le courage ! » Puis nos rires.

Je retournais dans la cuisine en attendant que mon correspondant parle mais au bout de quelques secondes de silence, je dus me faire à l'idée que j'avais peut-être raté le coup de téléphone le plus important de ma vie. Je rangeais la bombe de chantilly et refermais mon frigo quand mon répondeur se manifesta.

« Salut Bella… » Dit une voix détachée. « Aaah, Petite Bella ! » Un rire charmant suivi.

Oh non. J'avais envie de décrocher le téléphone, de crier à ce dérangé de me laisser tranquille, définitivement. Mais j'étais lâche, effrayée et totalement pétrifiée, incapable de bouger le moindre muscle. Je savais qui c'était, et j'aurais préféré mille fois avoir Mike au téléphone.

« Tu es vraiment insaisissable, tu sais ?! C'est… C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. Désirer une personne au point d'en devenir fou. » Je devais avoir l'air pitoyable, je pleurais en gémissant comme une perdue. « J'ai tellement envie de te… » Mais il ne finit pas son phrase, à la place ; au lieu de ça, un rire guttural s'éleva dans mon salon, il sortait de partout, il envahissait mon monde, mon espace. Et lorsque ces derniers mots parvinrent à mon cerveau, mes genoux flanchèrent et je m'effondrais au sol, me cognant contre mon canapé. « Mais enfin Bella, laisses-moi te voir ! J'ai besoin de t'observer, je _veux_ te voir » Sa voix s'était faite plus dur, limite agressive.

Puis plus rien. J'entendis mon répondeur s'arrêter. Je pleurnichais, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Prostrée sur le sol, je me sentais totalement impuissante et fragile. J'avais l'impression qu'il était partout, que quoi que je fasse, j'étais exposée à son regard, je ne pouvais rien faire, j'étais piégée, il m'avait vu tomber, il me voyait ! Je me cachais de la baie vitrée du salon en, me collant derrière le canapé. J'avais laissé les barreaux se refermaient doucement, je vivais désormais dans une cage, celle que Don Juan m'avait peu à peu construite, j'étais totalement responsable de cette situation. C'était entièrement _ma_ faute si ma faute était devenue un véritable enfer… Et c'était ma faute.

Mais pourquoi ? Devais-je me remettre en question ? C'était impossible ! Comment aurais-je fait ? Je n'étais pas du genre grande, blonde et allumeuse. Non, j'étais brune, de taille moyenne et pas vraiment du genre de celle qui attire le regard quand elle passe. Alors de quoi m'étais-je rendue coupable pour mériter ce qui m'arrivait ? Et puis pourquoi Don Juan ?

Et là, une question me frappa, et je fus choquée de ne pas m'être interrogée plus tôt !

C'était qui ce malade ? Parce qu'il faut même être sacrément dérangé pour faire subir ça à une fille ? Et j'avais beau me triturer l'esprit, je ne connaissais personne d'assez fou pour me faire ça… C'est vrai, c'est seulement dans les films qu'on voit des psychopathes pareils !

Clic. Clic.

La porte !

Emmett ! Enfin !!

Je me relevais et passais mes mains sur mon visage pour me redonner un petit coup de frais, garder un peu de dignité.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Emmett et une Rosalie morts de rire. Lorsqu'ils se tournèrent vers moi, leur tête changea du tout au tout.

- Bella ? Dit Emmett en s'élançant vers moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! C'est lui c'est ça ?

J'opinais alors que Rosalie me prenait dans ses bras.

- Oh ma chérie, c'est fini !

Elle caressait mes cheveux, je tremblais comme une feuille dans ses bras. Emmett s'éloigna en attrapant son téléphone.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Rosalie.

Elle me regardait et je pouvais lire l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Quand je me remis à parler, ma voix était basse et rauque, j'avais l'impression à l'entendre que je n'avais pas parlé depuis des jours.

- Il a appelé Rosalie ! A ces quelques mots, elle sembla aussi terrifiée que moi. Il a laissé un message sur mon répondeur !

Elle inhala puis me serra encore plus fort dans ses bras en mettant sa tête dans mon cou.

- Oh, je suis tellement désolée Bella !

Nous étions ainsi depuis pas longtemps, ou peut-être des heures, quand Emmett vînt se manifester.

- Jasper arrive, et Démétri aussi Bella ! M'informa-t-il.

J'hochais la tête.

- Je… Je crois que je vais aller me laver, j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche… Dis la voix tremblante.

- Ca va aller Bella ? Demanda Emmett.

Question idiote, non. Je n'allais pas bien ! Mais je préférais opiner. Je ne voulais pas les inquiéter plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Je partais dans ma chambre, prenais des affaires et aller dans la salle de bain. Je me jetais rapidement dans la douche, je devais vraiment décompresser… L'eau était aussi brûlante qu'il m'était possible de le supporter, et bientôt, la vapeur envahit l'air et je me laissais aller. Personne ne pouvait me voir, ni m'entendre alors que j'étais secouée de violents sanglots et que de grosses larmes coulaient le long de mes joues.

J'en avais marre ! J'étais fatiguée de tout ce cirque, mais surtout, j'en avais assez de me sentir persécutée. Je voulais m'en aller, loin, tellement loin, et être seule. Peut-être qu'en m'en allant en Sibérie, ou en Alaska je serai tranquille…

**Non !**

Je ne devais pas me laisser aller, je ne devais pas céder à la panique ! J'avais des personnes formidables à mes côtés, il ne m'arriverait rien ! Après tout, il ne m'avait jamais rien fait, et cela ne changerait pas ! J'étais en sécurité, entre Emmett qui ne me lâchait pas d'une semelle au point d'en devenir agaçant, Jasper qui veillait sur moi continuellement, Démétri et la police ; j'étais intouchable !

C'est un peu plus rassurée et optimiste que je ressortais de ma douche. Je m'essuyais et m'habillais. Lorsque je ressortais, Alice me sauta dans les bras. Je la serrais contre moi.

Elle m'amena dans le salon où Jasper était là, il semblait vraiment anxieux, mais quand il me vit, il me fit un petit sourire. On frappa à la porte au même moment. C'est Emmett qui alla ouvrir, et il revînt avec Démétri et un autre policier, assez imposant, mais toujours moins impressionnant qu'Emmett.

- Bonjour Bella, je te présente Félix, mon co-équipier ! M'informa Démétri.

J'accueillais mon gardien comme il se doit puis Démétri entra dans le vif du sujet.

- Bella, on va mettre ton téléphone sur écoute, et on va te prendre ton répondeur. On va tout faire pour que tu sois en sécurité, nous allons te protéger ! Il ne t'aura pas !!

En disant cela, il s'était approchée, et à présent, je ne voulais qu'une chose, le serrer dans mes bras. C'est d'ailleurs ce que je fis ! Là, dans ses bras, je me sentais en sécurité, et incroyablement bien.

Après avoir discuté quelques minutes encore, je raccompagnais Démétri et Félix à la porte. Démétri demanda à son collègue de partir devant, je fermais la porte et il s'approcha de moi.

- Bella, je… Je sais que pour l'instant tu n'as pas la tête à ce genre de chose mais… J'aurais voulu savoir si tu voulais sortir avec moi demain soir ?! Demanda-t-il visiblement gêné.

- Sortir ?

- Oui, aller au restaurant ! Précisa-t-il.

- Oh !

Ouah, c'était assez choquant. Un inspecteur qui était diablement sexy était en train de me demander de sortir et je n'étais pas plus enthousiaste que ça… Evidemment j'étais vraiment attiré par le _physique _de Démétri, mais ce n'était que ça ! Un besoin purement animal plutôt que de l'attirance véritable.

- Ok, je comprends qu'avec la situation actuelle tu n'es pas envie, c'est normal… Il avait mal interprétait mon silence, et il commençait à se diriger vers l'ascenseur, un air déçu planté sur son visage.

- Je suis d'accord !

Il se stoppa net et me regarda avec ses yeux brillants.

- Je viendrais avec toi au restaurant ! Dis-je en me forçant à sourire et en faisant passer ma gêne d'un signe de la main.

- 20h30 demain alors ?

J'opinais et il s'en alla. Ce n'est que lorsque les portes se refermèrent que je m'autorisais enfin à retourner dans mon appartement. Je fermais la porte doucement, mon cœur battait si vite ; en fait, dans ma tête se déroulait les différents scénarios de ce que pourrait devenir notre soirée, et dans la plupart, nous ne faisions pas que discuter… Je soufflais et me passer les mains sur le visage. Cette soirée allait être pour le moins intéressante !

Je m'avançais dans le salon, Jasper et Emmett étaient en train de discuter à voix basse, et Rosalie et Alice, affalés dans le canapé, me regardaient d'un air entendu, et lorsque je croisais leur regard, je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. Rosalie sauta sur ses pieds, aussitôt imitée par Alice, et m'attrapa par le poignet.

- Nous devons absolument parler à Bella, on revient ! Dit Alice.

Elle me poussa dans ma chambre et lorsqu'elles furent toutes les deux entrées, Rosalie ferma la porte.

- Ok, je veux tout savoir ! C'était quoi ce câlin avec Démétri ?! Demanda cette dernière visiblement très intéressée.

- Un câlin ? Je décidais de jouer l'innocente histoire de retarder l'échéance…

- Nan mais attends tu rigoles !? Si on n'avait pas été là, Démétri t'aurait déshabillé sur place, et je te laisse imaginer ce qu'il aurait pu faire… Dit Alice.

Oh oui, je l'imaginais même très bien ! Je regardais mes doigts s'entremêlaient avant de répondre timidement.

- Il m'a, peut-être invité au Restaurant ?!

J'avais presque répondu par une question, je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir pris la bonne décision vis-à-vis de mon attitude envers Démétri…

- AAaaah !! Je m'en doutais que tu lui plaisais ! Dès le début j'ai vu que tu lui avais tapé dans l'œil ! S'écria Alice en tapant dans ses mains.

- Nan mais attends tu plaisantes ? Bella, tu l'as dans la poche ce mec, il est à tes pieds, c'est limite si ça mâchoire ne s'est pas décrochée quand tu lui as souri ! Insista Rosalie.

- Ok les filles, on se calme ! Tempérais-je. Je ne sais pas où ça va mener, j'ai l'impression de profiter de lui, je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de le mettre dans mon lit…

- Oh la coquiiine ! Ria Rosalie. Aller ne t'embête pas pour ça, je suis sûre qu'il coopérera avec plaisir, et puis… C'est un inspecteur ! Dit-elle en haussant les sourcils de façon subjective.

Je levais les yeux au ciel alors que ceux d'Alice étaient écarquillés.

- Ne dis pas ça Rosalie ! Tu as raison Bella de ne pas vouloir faire cela, Démétri semble être un gentil garçon, et ça lui briserait sûrement le cœur si vous veniez à…

- Oh enfin ! La coupa Rosalie. Ne l'écoutes pas Bella, il faut que tu t'amuses, que tu profites de ta jeunesse, et laisse moi te dire qu'avec ce beau gosse, tu vas faire plus que t'amuser crois-moi !

- J'en ai assez de ne pas pouvoir profiter pleinement d'une relation, j'ai envie de plus qu'une nuit… Plaidais-je. Je n'ai juste pas trouvé le bon, alors je pourrais peut-être ne profiter, un peu !

Rosalie souriait, victorieuse, mais Alice ne lâchait pas le morceau.

- Tu sais Bella, ne prends pas mal ce que je vais te dire, mais tu n'es pas le genre de fille à faire ça ! Et… Tu sembles parfaite pour…

- Pour qui ? Demanda Rosalie alors qu'Alice avait laissé sa phrase en suspend.

- Tu sais, je sais que ça n'a pas été le coup de foudre, mais je suis sûre que toi et Edward vous vous entendriez super bien si vous faisiez un effort ! Affirma-t-elle avec conviction.

- N'importe quoi !

- Alice, j'espère que tu rigoles ! Edward est la personne la plus détestable que je connaisse, je ne comprends d'ailleurs même pas comment tu fais pour le supporter ! Dis-je, légèrement agacée par son commentaire.

- Ne dis pas ça ! C'est un garçon vraiment adorable, c'est juste qu'il ne fait pas confiance facilement, et cette pimbêche de Tanya lui tourne la tête avec ses idées stupides ! C'est grâce à lui que j'ai rencontré Jasper !

- Pardon ? Demandais-je abasourdie.

- J'étais vraiment très amie avec Edward à l'origine, et un soir, il m'avait invité au restaurant, il m'avait dit qu'il avait trouvé un garçon parfait pour moi après que je me sois faite largué par mon crétin d'ex ! Je ne pourrais jamais le remercier assez d'avoir amené Jasper dans ma vie !

- De toute façon le sujet est clos, c'est une haine mutuelle ! Dit Rosalie à qui j'avais tout raconté en détail. Et Bella doit se vider la tête, avec tout ce qui lui arrive ! D'ailleurs… Elle baissa le regard, on aurait cru une enfant.

- Oui Rose ? Demandais-je avec patience.

- C'est qui ce garde du corps, il est vraiment trop sexy ! Dit-elle avec une lueur de folie dans les yeux.

- Vraiment trop sexy ? J'étais assez choquée, habituellement, pour Rose les hommes dépassaient rarement le stade de potable !

- Nan mais tu as vu ses yeux ? Et sa petite fossette quand il sourit ? Et… Elle rougit légèrement. Ses fesses sont à damner une sainte !

- Tu rougis !!! Là c'était carrément bizarre, elle ne rougissait jamais. D'habitude.

- Ok Bella, il me faut un coup de main, je dois sortir avec lui !

- Pourquoi ne pas lui proposer de sortir demain ? Dis-je. De toute façon c'est certain qu'il ne m'accompagnera pas !

Et sur ce, nous nous levâmes pour rejoindre les garçons. Rosalie demanda à Emmett s'il voulait sortir mais celui-ci refusa catégoriquement.

- Je ne _peux_ pas laisser Bella seule ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Mais je ne _serai_ pas seule ! M'écriais-je. Et je te signale que je ne suis pas une enfant, j'ai le droit de sortir avec qui je veux !

- Tu ne diras pas ça demain quand je te tirerai des bras d'un psychopathe !

- C'est Démétri ! Alice s'impatientait visiblement.

Les deux garçons me regardèrent choqués.

- Bella, tu es sûre que c'est correct de sortir avec l'inspecteur en charge de ton affaire ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Mais mêlez-vous de vos affaires et laissez moi gérer les miennes ! J'en ai marre à la fin !

Je courrais me réfugier dans ma chambre.

Je savais que j'avais mal réagi, surtout que j'avais crié sur Jasper, et que je ne voulais pas faire ça. Mais j'en avais assez d'être chaperonnée ! Finalement, la soirée de demain était la bienvenue, j'allais enfin pouvoir me détendre, et j'en avais grandement besoin. J'entendis la porte se fermer, je regardais le réveil. Je n'avais vraiment pas vu l'heure passer avec tous les évènements de la journée, il était 22h30, et j'étais morte de fatigue. Je passais sous ma couverture sans même me changer, je n'en avais même pas la force. Emmett entra dans ma chambre dix minutes plus tard et il vint se glisser à côté de moi.

- Tu boudes toujours ? Me demanda-t-il prudemment.

Je réfléchis rapidement.

- Non.

- Bon, il faut qu'on dorme, on a eu une rude journée, et demain risque d'être assez intéressant… Dit-il en baillant.

- Bonne nuit Emmett !

- Bonne nuit Bella !!

J'allais coller mes pieds froids contre sa jambe histoire de me réchauffer. Le fait de dormir avec moi c'était imposé de lui-même, j'avais l'impression d'être en sécurité, et lui trouvait qu'il était plus à même de me protéger, au cas où !

Il avait totalement raison, demain allait être une journée _très_ intéressante !

Je m'endormais rapidement, épuisée par ma terrible journée.

**___________________**

**Bon, je suis désolée de la médiocrité de ce chapitre, mais je vous promet que le prochain sera plus intéressant, à suivre, la soirée de Bella et Démétri, je vous réserve quelques surprises ! = D**

**D'ailleurs, j'ai eu pleins de petites idées pour la suite, et j'ai pleins de projet pour Emmett et Edward !**

**D'ailleurs, pour les curieuses, dans le prochain chapitre viendra un début de quelque chose pour quelqu'un ! xD Compris ?**

**Je vais maintenant m'atteler à l'écriture de SCCLC ! =)**

**Voilà, bonne soirée à tous (tes) ! Et bonne chance pour les malheureux (ses) qui ont encore des examens !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Voilà enfin le chapitre 6 !**

**Je vous conseille d'aller dans mon profil pour voir toutes les images qu'il faut pour bien imaginer l'histoire de ce chapitre !  
**

**Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 6.

19h58.

Je soufflais pour essayer de me détendre mais rien à faire.

Je me regardais pour la énième fois dans la miroir pour vérifier que rien n'avait bougé, que je n'avais rien entre les dents bien que je n'ai rien mangé, et tout était parfait.

Lorsque j'avais demandait à Alice de l'aide pour m'habiller, elle avait littéralement sauté de joie ! Nous avions passé l'après-midi à chercher la robe parfaite. Et finalement nous l'avions trouvé, après des heures de torture, d'essayage raté, nous l'avions enfin trouvé. Et ça avait été le coup de foudre ! Elle m'allait à ravir, c'est vrai. Je n'aimais pas montrer mes jambes, elle me les couvrait ; je n'aimais pas les décolletés, il n'y en avait pas : parfaite. Seul fausse note, les chaussures qu'Alice m'avaient choisi, ou plutôt les instruments de torture. Je ne savais pas comment j'allais faire, mais j'allais sûrement me ridiculiser en plein milieu de la soirée en tombant, ou en trébuchant, merci Alice. Bon, c'est vrai qu'elles étaient magnifiques, et qu'elles embellissaient vraiment mes jambes, mais je ne voulais pas donner raison à Alice !

19h59.

Je retouchais une autre fois ma coiffure, remettaient les boucles en place, les laissant retomber librement dans mon dos. Je rajustais rapidement ma frange, la mettant d'un côté, puis de l'autre, puis les remettant.

Wow, pensais-je. Je n'avais pas été aussi stressée depuis la remise des diplômes… J'étais vraiment une idiote, je prenais ce rendez-vous trop au sérieux. Je suis sûre que lui faisait cela pour me changer les idées, rien de plus.

20h00.

J'entendis trois légers coups à ma porte. Je soufflais et me donnais de petites claques pour me donner du courage. J'aurais aimé me passer les mains sur le visage, mais j'aurais étalé le mascara, et là, j'aurais eu quelque chose à retoucher…

Je m'avançais vers la porte prudemment, et ouvrais la porte pour découvrir la créature la plus magnifique que ce monde ait porté. J'en restais bouche bée. Il était magnifique !

Il portait une chemise noire qui laissait entrevoir son magnifique torse, un pantalon noir également qui lui allait à merveille – croyez-moi. Et par-dessus le marché, il avait coiffé ses cheveux d'une manière terriblement sexy. Oh mon dieu, Démétri était définitivement l'homme le plus torride de la Terre.

J'étais ridicule, je pensais comme une collégienne contrôlée par ses hormones, bien que je n'en étais pas loin… Et en plus, je l'observais depuis de grosses minutes sans rien dire, presque en train de baver devant son corps de dieu, pitoyable. Je me lançais finalement, histoire de briser la glace.

- Hmm… Salut ! Dis-je en souriant.

Il secoua la tête, comme pour sortir de ses pensées et s'approcha de moi pour déposer un baiser sur ma joue. Oulala, je n'allais vraiment pas tenir toute le soirée si rien que ce petit geste innocent provoquée cela. Son parfum me fouetta alors le visage, il sentait divinement bon… Il était tellement séduisant que cela en devenait indécent !

- Bonsoir. Me répondit-il d'une voix suave.

J'allais finir par défaillir s'il continuait !

- On y va ? J'ai réservé, je ne voudrais pas que nous soyons en retard ! Dit-il avec un sourire.

- Allons-y !

J'attrapais ma pochette qu'Alice m'avait gentiment prêté, je fermais la porte de mon appartement et le suivis jusqu'à sa voiture.

Arrivais devant cette dernière, je me stoppais, trop choquée pour continuer. Je ne m'y connaissais absolument pas en politique, mais je savais apprécier la vue de jolies voiture quand j'en voyais une, et là, elle était splendide. Lorsque Démétri s'aperçus qu'il m'avait perdu, il s'arrêta et passa une main sur sa nuque, visiblement gêné.

- Je sais elle est assez ostentatoire, mais c'est un cadeau de mon père et j'ai pensé que tu l'apprécierais ! Dit-il rapidement.

- Nan mais tu rigoles ?! Répondis-je en m'approchant de la voiture tandis qu'il m'ouvrait galamment la porte. Une fois qu'il pénétra lui aussi dans l'habitacle, je continuais. Et moi qui trouvais que ma voiture était un cadeau génial… Mais qui peut bien offrir une voiture pareille ? Continuais-je en riant.

- Mon père ! Répéta-t-il. C'est un politicien assez important en Italie, d'ailleurs on lui a offert cette voiture ! On gâte les politiciens par chez nous… Et puis Lamborghini est une marque italienne, alors ça reste entre concitoyens !

- C'est génial !

Et le reste du voyage se fit dans le silence. Le restaurant dans lequel il nous amena devait probablement coûter une fortune, mais cela ne sembla pas le déranger puisqu'il commanda une bouteille de vin à 500$.

D'ailleurs, une heure trente plus tard, j'avais réussi à vider une bouteille à moi toute seule. Je ne dégustais même plus ce délicieux breuvage hors de prix, je le buvais avec gourmandise. Cela ne sembla même pas déranger Démétri puisqu'il en commanda une deuxième pour le plat.

Alors que le serveur déposait nos assiettes devant nous, je réfléchissais à quel point Démétri était un homme fantastique. Il était beau, intelligent, charmant, galant, il savait faire la conversation, mais surtout, il était incroyablement séduisant. D'ailleurs au bout de mon quatrième verre de vin, je ne voyais plus que ce dernier qualificatif.

Je déposais le verre délicatement sur la nappe rouge sang et retirais la chaussure de mon pied droit et allais caresser la jambe de Démétri. Ce dernier sursauta légèrement mais ne me repoussa pas, non, au lieu de ça, il me sonda de son beau regard bleu vert.

- Bella, quelque chose ne va pas ? Finit-il par me demander.

- Tout est absolument parfait ! Répondis-je en reprenant mon verre, miraculeusement plein. A vrai dire, je ne suis pas autant diverti depuis longtemps ! Avouais-je.

Je remontais un peu plus mon pied, et il bougea légèrement en regardant autour de nous, mal à l'aise.

- Mais je veux m'amuser encore plus ! Dis-je en portant le verre à mes lèvres.

- D'accord, je crois que tu as trop bu pour ce soir ! Constata-t-il en m'arrachant mon verre des mains.

- Un peu ! Avouais-je. On y va ? Demandais-je.

- Maintenant ?

J'acquiesçais.

- Mais enfin, on n'a même pas eu les desserts !

- Je veux y aller maintenant !! Insistais-je, têtue.

Il soupira, se leva et me dit de l'attendre le temps qu'il aille payer. Cinq minutes plus tard, il revint. Il me prit la main et me conduisit jusqu'à son carrosse. Je me collais contre lui en riant, lui expliquant à quel point je le trouvais séduisant. Alors qu'il redémarrait, j'ouvris ma fenêtre et laissais le vent fouetter mon visage. Je reposais ma tête et demandais en souriant.

- Tu aurais un bonbon à la menthe ? J'ai l'impression d'être une cave à vin… Riais-je.

Il rit puis me donna un bonbon. La sensation de fraîcheur vînt remplacer l'affreux arrière goût de l'alcool. Après quelques minutes de trajet qui se firent en silence qui me permirent de commencer à éliminer l'alcool de mon sang, nous arrivâmes enfin à mon immeuble. Je regardais les lumières allumaient des appartements, quand j'eus finalement le courage de lui demander.

- Tu montes ?

L'alcool m'avait quand même aidé… Il me regarda avec une expression indéchiffrable, puis il acquiesça. Je descendais de la voiture et lui attrapais la main avant de me dépêcher d'entrer dans mon bâtiment, Démétri sur les talons. J'appelais l'ascenseur, et lorsque celui-ci arriva enfin je poussais Démétri à l'intérieur et l'embrassais avec fièvre. Autant y aller rapidement, j'étais chaude comme la braise (NdA : Mdr je l'ai mis Glougloutine). Cela n'eut d'ailleurs pas l'air de le déranger puisqu'il répondit à mon baiser avec plaisir. Une fois arrivée à mon étage, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, et Démétri me propulsa à l'extérieur. Je relâchais ces lèvres le temps de trouver mes clés et d'ouvrir la porte quand je me sentis poussée à l'intérieur et plaquais contre le mur. Je souris contre ses lèvres, il était aussi pressé que moi visiblement !

Mince, j'avais l'impression d'être une nymphomane en chaleur, je l'avais rencontré il y a peu de temps, je le connaissais à peine, et je l'avais déjà emmené dans mon appartement, et mes intentions étaient limpides.

Alors qu'il avait posé sa main sur ma cuisse, j'entendis un bruit, Démétri également puisqu'il s'éloigna de moi.

- On dérange peut-être ? Demanda une voix que je reconnaîtrais entre mille.

Je soupirais.

- Manifestement oui ! Répondis-je sèchement alors que je lissais ma robe et passais une main dans mes cheveux.

Où était l'effet euphorisant de l'alcool ? Il avait hélas disparu avec mes projets à la seconde même où Emmett nous avez surpris.

Je décidais tout de même de lever les yeux vers l'infâme parasite qui squattait mon appartement pour découvrir qu'il n'était pas seul, en effet, Jasper était près de lui et me toisait avec colère. Je soupirais, puis Démétri me murmura à l'oreille son désir de s'éclipser. Je l'amenais jusqu'à la porte et une fois celle-ci fermait pour avoir le minimum d'intimité que nous n'avions pas pu obtenir dans mon propre appartement, je lui souris.

- Je suis désolée ! Chuchotais-je. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils seraient là, mais attends moi deux secondes, j'arrive !

- Je t'attends en bas ! Murmura-t-il en m'embrassant au coin des lèvres et en s'en allant rapidement.

Lorsque je retournais dans mon appartement, j'étais légèrement sur les nerfs. Emmett et Jasper étaient affalés sur le canapé et regardais un match de football. Lorsque je pénétrais dans le salon, ils se levèrent.

- Nan mais ça va pas d'agir comme ça ? Demanda Emmett.

- Mais de quoi tu te mêles Emmett ? M'énervais-je.

- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas avec cette attitude là que tu l'oublieras… Dit Jasper calmement.

- L'oublier ? M'écriais-je, ma voix partait dans les aigus, je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il osait penser cela. Mais je n'en ai rien à faire ! Si Edward est un parfait abruti, tant pis pour lui, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec Démétri !!!

- Euh… Emmett se gratta la tête, perdu.

- On parlait de ce Don Juan ! Dit Jasper en m'observant attentivement.

Oh. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. Ok, je n'avais pas arrêté de le maudire depuis qu'il m'avait mal parlé, j'avais dit que je ne penserai plus jamais à lui et ok, je n'avais pas réussi à tenir cette promesse.

Mais que Jasper et Emmett le sache était vraiment la chose la plus embarrassante qui puisse être. Et pour couronner le tout, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rougir en serrant des dents.

Les deux garçons me regardaient d'un air suspicieux.

- Allez vous faire voir ! Criais-je en sortant de l'appartement comme une furie.

Je descendis par les escaliers pour ne pas avoir à faire à eux alors que je les avais entendu me suivre et m'appeler pour me retenir. Je sortais de l'immeuble et fus frapper par le froid qui régnais désormais dans la nuit. Je courrais doucement pour rejoindre Démétri qui était adossé à sa voiture. Une fois réfugiée dans ses bras, je soupirais pour évacuer la tension accumulée plus tôt.

Au bout de quelques minutes ou même quelques heures, Démétri commença à remuer.

- Il se fait tard !

- Quelle heure est-il ? Demandais-je, ma tête toujours appuyée contre son torse.

- 23h20. Je suis désolé mais je ne vais pas pouvoir resté, demain j'ai un rendez-vous très tôt avec le juge…

- Les obligations… Soupirais-je.

Je le lâchais, et après lui avoir souhaité bonne nuit, je m'éloignais tandis qu'il rentrait dans sa voiture. Je restais là à attendre qu'in s'en aille, mais sa voiture ne démarrais toujours pas. Je me mis à rire devant le temps qu'il mettait pour démarrer son monstre. Il finit par sortir de la voiture, un sourire contrit sur les lèvres.

- Tu vas trouver ça très bête, mais je n'ai plus d'essence… Avoua-t-il honteux.

J'éclatais de rire.

- Et oui, il faut y faire attention à sa monture !! Me moquais-je. Je peux te ramener chez toi si tu veux !!

- Toi ? Je t'en prie, tu es ivre !! Me réprimanda-t-il.

- Je ne ressens plus aucun effet, et je crois que l'intervention de Jasper et d'Emmett y ait pour quelque chose !

Je ne sais pas si c'est pour calmer la colère qui montait ou bien parce qu'il partager ma frustration, mais il accepta que je le raccompagne chez lui. Je cherchais dans ma petite pochette et attrapais mes grosses clés de voiture.

- En voiture !

J'ouvrais mon petit monstre personnel, rapidement suivie par Démétri. Je démarrais le moteur et automatiquement, l'autoradio se mit à en route. Et pour mon plus grand bonheur, ou présentement ma plus grande humiliation, il se mit en marche pile au refrain.

_I'm a genie in a bottle  
You gotta rub me the right way  
If you wanna be with me_

Je me jetais littéralement sur l'autoradio pour l'éteindre. Je jetais un œil à Démétri qui se retenait difficilement de rire. Après avoir marmonner un 'vas-y je t'en prie fais-toi plaisir' qui mit fin au supplice de Démétri qui se mit à rire à gorge déployée, je partais enfin. Sous les indications de Démétri, je me mis à suivre un chemin qui nous fit sortir de la ville. Nous traversions les bois, et au bout de quelques kilomètres, l'obscurité des bois commençait vraiment à m'étouffer. Il faisait noir, beaucoup trop noir. Et plus j'avançais, plus je me sentais angoissée. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Depuis que cette histoire avait commencé, j'étais beaucoup plus sensible au moindre danger. Je sentais le regard de Démétri peser lourdement sur moi, il m'observait, m'analysait dans les moindres détails. Je tentais de passer outre cette observation, mais rien n'y faisait. J'avais le choix, supporter l'attention de Démétri ou bien endurer la peur du noir qui me rongeait.

Lorsque Démétri m'indiqua que je devais tourner à droite, dans un chemin de terre, je ne me sentis pas bien, du tout. Alors que j'avançais tremblante dans le vide, plus rien ne me retenait à l'extérieur, j'étais certaine que je n'avais aucun réseau, que je ne captais même plus la radio. Je regardais l'horloge sur le tableau de bord pour voir qu'il était 23h58.

- Bella ? M'appela Démétri d'une voix rauque.

- Oui ?! Répondis-je d'une voix tremblante, mal assurée.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Me demanda-t-il, inquiet.

C'est alors que je sentis tous les muscles de mon corps se relâcher. Je pouvais apercevoir au loin une maison, ou plutôt un château. Et bien que son allure soit toute sauf accueillante, j'étais rassurée de voir enfin un but. Et maintenant que je le voyais, je me sentais terriblement coupable d'avoir doutée de Démétri. Il était inspecteur, il respectait la loi, et il n'était vraiment pas le genre d'homme à perdre son temps avec des idioties telles qu'harceler une jeune femme. Après avoir parcouru le chemin qui restait, je m'arrêtais devant le château. J'avais les yeux fixés sur cette demeure. Mince, son père devait être un sacré politicien !

- Wow ! Murmurais-je.

Démétri laissa échapper un rire plus que séduisant. Je détournais mes yeux vers lui.

- Voici mon humble demeure !

Je lui envoyais mon sourire le plus sournois avant de retourner mon attention vers la maison.

- Bon, je vais y aller ! Dit-il la voix pleine de regrets.

Il déposa un baiser à la commissure de mes lèvres.

- Démétri ! Merci pour cette soirée, je me suis vraiment bien amusée !

Il me sourit.

- On pourra essayer de remettre ça ! Pour repartir il faut que tu ailles tout droit !

- Hmm… Romantique ! Rigolais-je.

Et sur cela, il descendit de la voiture et pénétra dans le château, non sans m'avoir gratifié d'un salut.

Génial la soirée pensais-je.

Je soupirais en redémarrant. Sauf que cette fois, je m'autorisais à écouter la musique sans me soucier de quoi que ce soit. Je changeais de chanson, encore et encore jusqu'à trouver la chanson que je voulais.

_I got a plan we can do it Just when you want it baby,baby,baby  
As long as you want it Come with me we can do it Baby, baby, baby_

Je roulais assez vite, pressée de sortir de cette forêt angoissante. Je chantais en tapant sur le volant en rythme.

_My body is calling out for you bad boy  
I get the feeling that I just want to be with ya  
Baby, I'm a freak and I don't really give a damn  
I'm crazy as a motherfucker  
Bet that on ya man_

Je m'engageais à nouveau sur la route direction ma rassurante petite ville illuminée. Je roulais largement au-dessus de la limite autorisée, mais qui aurait l'idée de mettre un radar à 0h20 au fin fond de nulle part ? J'étais tellement dans mes pensées que je n'aperçus pas la fumée sortir de mon capot.

Soudain, le moteur s'arrêta tout à coup, sans prévenir. Je profitais de mon élan pour me garer sur le bas côté. Je soupirais. Ce genre de tuile ne pouvait vraiment n'arriver qu'à moi… J'attrapais mon portable, et miraculeusement, j'avais du réseau, mais quasiment plus de batterie. Je m'empressais de composer le numéro de Jasper, puis porte le téléphone à mon oreille.

- _Allo ?_

- Jasper, c'est Bella ! Je suis tombée en panne, tu pourrais venir me chercher s'il te plaît ?

_- Tu es où ? _Demanda-t-il précipitamment.

- Hmm, je suis à la sortie de la ville, prends la route 46 et normalement, après des heures de route tu me trouveras ! Dis-je en riant.

- _Bella, surtout tu ne sors de la voiture sous aucun prétexte, tu t'enfermes dedans, et s'il y a le moindre problème, tu utilises ta bombe ok ?_

- C'est bon, paniques pas ! Je suis au beau milieu de nulle part, je crains rien ici !

- _Mouais…Mais s'il te plaît, fais bien attention à toi ! On arrive avec Emmett, on sera là dans pas longtemps t'inquiètes pas ! On prend sa voiture, mais surtout ne…_

Trop tard. Mon portable s'était éteint. Je soupirais de nouveau en balançant mon portable sur le siège passager. Maintenant que je n'avais plus rien à faire, j'observais les alentours.

Chose que je n'aurais sûrement pas dû faire vu la panique qui montait doucement en moi. Des arbres, partout, des buissons qui mourraient dans la noirceur de la nuit.

J'étais en train de m'imaginer un loup-garou sortant de nulle part quand je décidais qu'il était plus prudent pour ma santé mentale d'éteindre mes phares pour ne plus voir autour de moi.

J'avais toujours était une peureuse, et là, il n'y avait vraiment rien pour me rassurer. Je fermais les yeux pour ne pas voir une paire d'yeux jaunes s'approcher furtivement, ni voir un zombie taper à ma fenêtre, sa peau tellement blanche qu'elle en serait luminescente. Je frissonnais à la vue de tout cela, il fallait vraiment que je me change les idées. Je décidais de penser à… Jack Gyllenhaal. Merveilleuse distraction ! Je pouvais penser à ses beaux yeux bleus, à son visage de charmeur… Parfait !

Seulement, une lueur vint me déranger derrière mes paupières closes, et c'est en tremblant que j'ouvrais les yeux. Ce n'est pas des yeux de loups affamés qui m'accueillirent, mais deux phares dans mon rétroviseur. J'attrapais ma bombe dans la boîte à gant, éteignais la musique qui résonnait doucement et passais à l'arrière de ma voiture où je m'allonger sur la banquette, là où j'étais protégée par la l'opacité de mes vitres teintées. Au bout de quelques secondes, j'entendis la voiture passer à côté de la mienne et continuer son chemin. Je soupirais et relâchais ma tête contre le siège, puis tentais de retrouver une respiration normale. Je relevais la tête pour observer la voiture s'éloigner, mais ce que je vis me coupa le souffle. La voiture s'était arrêtée à environ 20 mètres. Je voyais clairement les feux stop allumés, puis s'éteindre soudainement. C'est alors que ma pire crainte se réalisa. Une personne, un homme vu sa corpulence, sortit de la voiture, claqua la porte et se dirigea vers la mienne tranquillement.

Par instinct de survie ou je ne sais quoi, je pris la décision de sortir. Je me relevais le plus discrètement possible mais rapidement, j'ouvris la portière le plus délicatement possible et la ferma de la même manière. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, j'appuyais sur le bouton verrouillage de ma voiture, ce qui n'eut autre résultat que l'allumage de mes clignotants qui s'allumèrent à trois reprises.

Non mais quelle idiote !!!

Je ne jetais même pas un coup d'œil à l'homme et me dirigeais rapidement vers la forêt qui s'était transformée de menaçante à protectrice. Je courrais à travers les arbres, écrasant les branches, trébuchant à plusieurs reprises, puis je m'arrêtais, retirai mes chaussures et repartais. Le sol était légèrement humide, mes pieds s'enfonçaient dans la boue, mais je n'entendais personne me suivre. Je décidais donc de me cacher derrière un arbre. C'est alors que je me permis de regarder ce que j'avais laissé derrière moi. La distance me séparant de la route n'était pas assez longue, j'étais beaucoup trop près à mon goût. Mais il n'y avait personne en vue.

Puis, sortant de nulle part, j'entendis le bruit d'une voiture démarrer. Je m'autorisais enfin à respirer, mais mon estomac était tellement serré que chaque respiration était douloureuse. J'avais envie de vomir ! Mais tout s'arrêta lorsque je compris que la voiture se rapprochait de moi, et par une manœuvre compliquée, la lumière des phares vînt éclairer dans ma direction.

Mon ventre était tellement noué que ça me coupé la respiration, j'haletais, je m'accrochais à l'arbre comme à une bouée de sauvetage, en me cachant derrière lui.

J'entendis une porte claquer au loin, puis des pas lents, puis plus rien. Je tentais de respirer le plus discrètement possible, mais chaque goulée d'air était tellement rare et violente que je ne pouvais empêcher le bruit de ma respiration résonner autour de moi. Je tentais de me faire toute petite derrière cet arbre qui me semblait pourtant si fin. J'observais autour de moi, mais il n'y avait rien pour me sauver si ce n'est cette ridicule petite bombe lacrymogène. Des buissons des arbres à perte de vue, et le noir. Soudain, le bruit d'une branche cassé me parvint, tout près de moi, trop près de moi. Puis une respiration rauque.

- Bella… Susurra une douce voix envoûtante que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

Et c'est là que toutes les larmes partirent, doucement tout d'abord puis coulant à flot. C'était lui. C'était toujours lui ! Les pas s'éloignaient puis revenaient. J'avais envie de gémir, de lâcher toute ma peur et ma colère mais je sanglotais en silence, caché derrière ce petit arbre, en tremblant comme une feuille. J'attrapais une de mes chaussures et la prit fermement entre mes mains, capable de m'en servir comme une arme.

Brusquement, il n'y eut plus un bruit. Rien. Le silence total. Je m'arrêtais de respirer. Je fermais les yeux, espérant ainsi me faire encore plus discrète, mais surtout, ne voulant pas faire face à ma terrible destinée.

Puis les bruits de pas reprirent. D'abord lents, ensuite plus rapide. Ils s'éloignaient !

J'entendis une porte s'ouvrir puis se fermer brutalement. Je m'autorisais alors à regarder. Une voiture s'en alla en dérapant, à une allure folle.

Je me laissais alors tomber sur le sol en pleurant librement, tant pis pour les loups-garous et les zombies, cette fois-ci, j'étais trop ancrée dans la réalité pour croire à ces idioties. Il me poursuivrait partout…

J'entendis alors la voiture revenir. Je fermais les yeux, désespérée.

Mais je ne devais pas abandonner, je ne pouvais pas mourir sans me battre ! Je rampai jusqu'à un buisson assez long pour couvrir mon corps allongé à même le sol et récupérais ma chaussure, toujours prête à me défendre. Mais cette fois-ci, lorsqu'on m'interpella, je pleurais de soulagement.

- Bella ? Cria la voix belle voix de Jasper complètement paniquée.

- Bella !!! S'écria alors Emmett.

- Ici ! Dis-je péniblement tant ma gorge était serrée. Ils apparurent tous les deux peu de temps après, me faisant par la même occasion sursauter. Puis Emmett se pencha et me ramassa prudemment.

- Oh ma Bella… Souffla Emmett.

Ils m'amenèrent dans l'énorme Jeep d'Emmett et ce dernier me déposa à l'arrière du monstre. Epuisait par la tension que j'avais accumulée, je m'endormis sur le siège arrière de la Jeep.

**Chapitre 6 terminé.**

**Bon, personnellement, j'ai carrément flippée en l'écrivant MDR. Mais je suis moi-même une grosse peureuse, et j'avais toutes les images en tête…**

**Les deux chansons sont Genie in a bottle de Christina Aguilera et Get Naked de Britney Spears. Géniales !**

**Bref ! Voilà, je voulais d'abord poster sur soirée ciné mais j'étais plus inspirée pour celle-là, et je n'arrive pas à trouver le développement correct de l'autre fiction !**

**Désolée s'il y a des fautes, mais il est 00h34 et demain je me lève à 8h00, j'ai qu'une envie, aller me coucher lol.**

**J'espère qu'il vous a bien fait peur =) j'attends vos réactions avec impatience !!!**

**Je vous souhaite à tous un super bon moment devant Harry Potter 6 = D**

**Little-Pirate.**


	7. Chapter 7

Me détendre. Me reposer.

Voilà quels étaient les mots d'ordre à partir de maintenant. Il fallait ménager Bella Swan, l'épargner, qu'importe le mot, il pouvait tout faire, tant que ce malade ne serait pas en prison, je serais toujours à la limite de l'infarctus !

C'est à ça que je pensais alors que j'observais Alice s'activer dans ma chambre pour me trouver la tenue idéale pour aller diner chez Esmée et Carlisle.

Ma vie s'était totalement réorganisée autour du fait que j'étais continuellement en danger. Je n'étais plus jamais seule !

- Alors comment s'est passé ce premier épisode au fait ? Me demanda Alice en examinant un t-shirt noir et un bleu marine.

Je souris devant sa retenue.

- Tu sais Alice, je ne t'en voudrais pas, tu peux le dire, c'était une consultation, avec un psy !!

Elle me sourit, gênée avant de retourner à son examen.

- Non le bleu ira définitivement mieux avec la couleur de ta peau !

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

- Donc. Commença-t-elle prudemment. Comment s'est passée cette première consultation ?

- Bien ! Ris-je. Laurent semble être quelqu'un de vraiment compréhensif… Répond-je, évasive.

- Bella ! S'indigna Alice. Je m'en fiche qu'il soit compréhensif, c'est un psy ! Moi je veux connaître les détails croustillants…

J'éclatais de rire devant son intérêt envers ma nouvelle thérapie.

- En fait, je dois te faire une confidence…

Je me penchais vers elle, alors qu'elle en faisait autant. Je souris.

- Il portait un magnifique costume Armani !

J'éclatais de rire devant sa mine déconfite.

- Sur mesure je suis sûre !! Insistais-je.

- Très bien, je vois que tu ne veux pas me confier ça, je comprends ! Dit-elle en levant les mains en signe d'abandon. C'est vrai qu'on ne se connaît pas toi et moi dans le fond.

Oh non, elle savait jouer avec mes faiblesses. Elle remettait toujours cette excuse sur le tapis dès que je ne voulais pas lui confier quelque chose, et je craquais à chaque fois… Comme maintenant d'ailleurs !

- Oh non Alice… Dis-je triste. Bon ok, je dois avouer que sa chemise blanche faisait merveilleusement bien ressortir sa peau chocolat, j'avais envie de le croquer ! Et en plus, cet accent français est tellement sexy !!!

Elle éclatait de rire.

- Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle. Je VEUX son numéro, il a l'air parfait ! Je te donne Jasper !

Ce fut à mon tour de rigoler.

- N'importe quoi ! Dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. N'empêche, avec lui je me sens vraiment en confiance ! Il est tellement gentil et tout de suite il a posé les bases, pas de Dr, non, il veut que je l'appelle Laurent !

- Oooh… Fit Alice faussement impressionnée. Alors vous êtes déjà passé au tutoiement…

Je lui jetais un oreiller et riant.

- Très bien, cette tenue sera parfaite ! Conclut-elle en me montrant un t-shirt orange. Orange, pour faire ressortir ton teint de pêche !

- De pêche ? Répétais-je légèrement moqueuse. Je suis toute blanche, sans vouloir m'offenser ! Continuais-je ironique.

Et voilà que j'étais en train de m'auto-rabaisser…

- Et ! Continua-t-elle en m'ignorant. Cette petite jupe banche, tu vas être adorable !!! S'écria-t-elle en sautillant sur place. Bon, enfiles ça je t'attends ici !

- On ne va pas à un défilé de mode ! M'écriais-je une fois enfermée dans la salle de bains.

- Ce sont les personnes les plus importantes dans la vie de Jasper ! S'indigna-t-elle. Enfin… Après moi ! Rectifia-t-elle.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et enfilais les vêtements qu'elle m'avait donnés. En me regardant dans le miroir, je me trouvais fière allure avec ce si joli t-shirt qu'Angela m'avait offert et que je n'avais mis… Et cette jupe que Renée m'avait achetée, elle m'allait également très bien finalement, s'arrêtant juste au-dessus de mes genoux, légèrement évasée.

Je sortis de la salle de bain avec un grand sourire, Alice m'observa minutieusement avant de déclarer.

- J'ai les chaussures parfaites pour aller avec cette tenue !!!

Elle partit et revint à peine quelques secondes plus tard en me tendant des sandales vertigineuses.

- Mmmh… Non Alice ! Dis-je en secouant la tête. Il n'y à aucun moyen pour que tu me fasses porter des chaussures comme ça ! Tranchais-je.

- Oh que si tu vas les porter ! Dit-elle avec une sévérité que je n'aurais pas soupçonnée. Et ce même si je dois te les mettre moi-même Miss Swan !

- Euh… D'accord ?!

Elle sourit, retrouvant son entrain habituel avant de les poser par terre pour que je les enfile.

- Je ne tiendrais jamais ! Dis-je en refermant les boucles.

- Bon c'est bon ? S'impatienta Jasper depuis le salon.

Mince, je l'avais presque oublié ! J'avais passé l'après-midi chez Jasper, où j'avais élu domicile définitivement. Toutes mes affaires étaient désormais dans mon placard - ou anciennement placard d'Edward. Alice avait donc pu jouer à la poupée toute l'après-midi avec moi, elle m'avait donc bouclé mes cheveux bouclés, mis du rouge sur mes joues qui rougissaient constamment… Bref, c'était ridicule !

- Oui ! Oooh, Bella tu vois si tu faisais toujours un petit effort tu serais tellement belle !! Dit-elle en me jetant un dernier coup d'œil puis en partant rejoindre Jasper.

Moi je restais là, pas sûr de la manière dont je devais prendre ce compliment, ou non compliment… J'attrapais mon sac et le plastique à côté et suivit Alice.

- Bella tu es très jolie ! Dit Jasper en me voyant arriver.

Je souris mais ce fut Alice qui répondit à ma place 'merci'. Je levais les yeux au ciel alors que nous partions.

* * * * *

Après 10 minutes de trajet seule, nous arrivâmes devant la maison des Cullen. J'avais pris ma voiture car Jasper et Alice devaient passaient le week-end chez des amis de Jasper. Esmée apparu à la porte et s'avança vers nous alors que nous descendions de la voiture. Elle embrassa Jasper et Alice puis vint vers moi. Elle me serra dans ses bras, je fus d'abord surprise mais je la pris dans mes bras également.

- Tu es magnifique Bella, ça nous fait très plaisir de t'avoir à la maison avec nous ce soir ! Me dit Esmée avec un sourire chaleureux.

- Je suis ravie d'être ici Mme Cullen !

- Oh non non non non non ! Elle rit. Pas de Mme Cullen avec moi, tu m'appelles Esmée, et tu me tutoie, je ne suis pas si âgée que ça, si ? Me demanda-t-elle en riant.

- Oh bien sur que non ! Dis-je précipitamment. Elle sourit. Oh, et j'ai quelque chose pour vous ! Dis-je en sortant une boîte de chocolat praliné de mon sac. Jasper m'a dit que vous… Que tu aimais ce chocolat !

- Tu n'aurais pas dû, mais c'est très gentil de ta part, tu peux être sûre qu'ils ne vont pas faire long feu, entre Carlisle et moi ! Rit-elle. Bon, rentrons !!

Je la suivais et m'arrêtais devant les escaliers, je me tournais vers Jasper qui était derrière moi et lui montrait mon sac plastique.

- En haut, première porte à gauche ! Puis il s'en alla dans le salon, précédé d'Alice.

Je montais donc, après avoir posé mon sac à main dans l'entrée, avec mon sac plastique plein des vêtements tout propres d'Edward. Arrivée en haut de l'escalier, je regardais autour de moi pour admirer la beauté de cette maison. Tout y était tellement harmonieux, pas un seul meuble de trop, pas de cadre mal placé. D'ailleurs, en marchant vers la porte, je laissais mon regard dériver vers les cadres accrochés au mur. Des photos de Carlisle, Esmée, Edward et Jasper souriant, des photos de Jasper et Edward adolescents à la plage, des photos d'Alice et Jasper. Je ne m'en étais pas encore rendu compte, mais Jasper semblait être un membre à part entière de cette famille, malgré le fait qu'il ne soit pas le fils de Carlisle et Esmée, je trouvais ça vraiment émouvant. En comparaison, j'avais vraiment l'impression d'avoir une relation lamentable avec ma famille…

Je poussais la porte et allumais la lumière afin de trouver un endroit où poser le sac. Je m'approchais d'une commode en détaillant la pièce. C'était vraiment très beau, vaste, dans les tons or, assez hypnotisant. Un mouvement dans le coin de la pièce me fit sursauter, je me tournais alors vers un Edward sortant de son sommeil.

- Oh, je… Je suis désolée ! Dis-je en me dépêchant d'éteindre la lumière.

Je sentais la chaleur envahir mes joues, j'allais sortir lorsqu'un bras apparut devant mon visage, m'empêchant ainsi de fuir. Je laissais alors mon regard longer ce bras pour atterrir sur le plus magnifique visage qui puisse exister.

- Bella… Dit-il d'une voix rendu rauque par le sommeil. Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai dit, je n'aurais pas dû, vraiment pas !

Et alors qu'il s'excusait, je sortis de ma transe pour me rappeler de quelle façon il m'avait traité. Je sentais toute la colère arriver. Je donnais un coup sur son bras afin qu'il arrête de me bloquer et le pointait du doigt.

- Ecoute Edward, j'en ai rien à faire de tes excuses bidons ! Alors maintenant rentre toi bien ça dans ton crâne, si tu crois que c'est ton air de chien battu qui va…

Pas le temps de finir ma phrase que ses lèvres s'étaient écrasées contre les miennes avec violence. Oh. Mon. Dieu. Je voulais le repousser, vraiment ! Mais le hic, c'est que mon corps ne m'obéissait plus ! Je disais stop, mais mon corps criait plus. Je soupirais de contentement, bien malgré moi, pendant que mes bras s'enroulaient autour de son cou et que doucement, mes yeux se fermaient. Edward passa ses mains sous mon t-shirt, et un courant électrique se diffusa en moi.

- Bella, ça va là-haut ? Entendis-je Jasper crier.

Immédiatement, Edward se recula alors que je bafouillais un faible 'oui', que je dus répéter pour me faire entendre.

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Me dis-je en observant Edward grâce à la lumière qui filtrait depuis le couloir. Je sentais encore des picotements là où sa peau avait été en contact avec la mienne.

- Je suis désolée ! Dis-je précipitamment.

- Non, c'est moi, je n'aurais pas dû, mais te voir comme ça, tu… Il s'arrêta avant d'en dire trop.

Je rougis, bien malgré moi. Nous restâmes à nous fixer quelques instants, puis sans mon consentement, mes yeux glissèrent doucement vers ses lèvres pour ensuite aller admirer son torse. Mince ! Il avait réellement été sculpté par une main divine, il ne pouvait pas être humain, il était beaucoup parfait pour ça !

- Tu me pardonnes ? Me demanda-t-il, un petit sourire arrogant s'étant dessiné sur son visage alors qu'il me voyait l'admirer.

- Tu… Tu devrais mettre un t-shirt ! Dis-je sèchement, rougissant encore plus, en colère contre lui d'être si prétentieux, et contre moi d'être si faible, et je me maudissais pour n'avoir pas réussi à retenir cette phrase qui avait plutôt eu l'air d'un cri.

Bravo Bella.

Il soupira et retourna vers sa chambre alors que je rejoignais le salon.

- T'en as mis du temps dis-donc ! Dis Alice, innocemment alors qu'Edward arrivait derrière moi.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir, et Alice me regarda alors avec de gros yeux. J'haussais les épaules et détournais le regard.

Nous nous installâmes tous dans le salon où Esmée vînt s'asseoir à côté de moi, Alice à son opposé. Elles discutèrent décoration, pendant que moi j'acceptais les nombreux verres de champagnes que Carlisle me proposait, toujours avec une politesse adorable.

Puis Esmée nous invita à dîner rapidement. Esmée et Carlisle s'installèrent à chacune des extrémités de la table, tandis que je prenais place près d'Esmée, Alice à ma gauche, Edward devant moi et Jasper face à Alice. Parfait.

Chaque fois que je levais les yeux, c'était pour croiser cet incroyable regard émeraude absolument irrésistible. Et quand Esmée me proposa un verre de vin, c'est avec plaisir que j'acceptais.

C'est ainsi que pendant environ une heure, je me retrouvais à rire avec Esmée, à parler de tout et de rien. J'enchaînais les verres de vin qu'Esmée me proposait chaque fois si gentiment, et en parfaite hôtesse qu'elle était, elle me suivait sur la route de l'ivresse.

C'est ainsi que nous en arrivâmes au sujet délicat.

- Et sinon Bella, entre toi et Démétri il se passe quelque chose ? M'interrogea Alice.

Je m'étouffais presque avec la gorgée de vin que je venais de prendre. Pourquoi abordait-elle le sujet maintenant ? Et ici ?

- Oh, pas vraiment… Je noyais les explications dans une nouvelle gorgée.

- C'est pourtant toi qui a passé une soirée romantique avec le jeune homme !! Insista-t-elle.

- Romantique… Répétais-je amer, en pensant à la fin de cette soirée. Si on veut… Marmonnais-je.

Alice grimaça, comprenant où je voulais en venir. Elle décida donc de changer de victime, pour mon plus grand plaisir.

- Au fait Edward, comment ça se passe avec Tanya ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air de conspiratrice.

Pour toute réponse, ce dernier grogna. Cependant, c'était sans compter sur Alice qui insista.

- Parce que franchement, tu sais ce que je pense d'elle.

- Oui tu l'as clairement fait comprendre Alice, et à plusieurs reprises d'ailleurs ! Sourit Carlisle.

- De toute façon ça ne te concerne en rien ! S'énerva Edward.

- J'ai pourtant cru que ça concernait tout le monde présent hier soir quand on l'entendait geindre comme une truie !! S'agaça Alice.

- Alice, ça suffit… Dit Jasper d'un ton las.

Ok. Comment détendre l'atmosphère ?

- Esmée, je te ressers ? Demandais-je à la concernée.

- Avec plaisir, et après, je vais chercher le dessert ! Dit-elle toute excitée.

Nous bûmes donc toutes les deux nos verres en riant, pour contraster avec l'ambiance glaciale de l'autre côté de la table quand Esmée alla chercher son fameux dessert.

- De la mousse au chocolat ! S'émerveilla Jasper.

J'éclatais de rire en voyant son air enfantin et ses yeux brillants de bonheur.

- Du champaaagne ! M'exclamais-je en voyant Carlisle arriver derrière sa femme avec 2 bouteilles de champagne ainsi que des flûtes sur un plateau.

C'est donc tout naturellement qu'Esmée et moi-même nous prîmes égoïstement une bouteille pour nous deux. J'étais en train de lui parler de la fois où j'étais tombé à la remise des diplômes, juste après avoir pris ce satané de bout de papier, alors que je me sentais déjà en sécurité, sur les marches pour descendre du podium, quand Jasper se racla la gorge pour nous signaler qu'ils existaient, encore.

- Alice et moi allons y aller Esmée ! Dis Jasper en souriant.

- Oh ! Moi aussi alors ! Dis-je en me levant, peut-être un peu trop brusquement d'ailleurs puisque ma tête tourna un petit instant et que je dû me retenir à la table pour retrouver mon équilibre.

- Oh non Bella, il n'est pas question que tu conduises dans ton état ! Me prévînt Jasper.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et balayais sa remarque d'un geste nonchalant de la main.

- Ne sois pas bête, j'ai bu un ou deux verres, je vais m'en sortir ! Ris-je.

- Une ou deux bouteilles plutôt ! S'écria Alice. Non, non ! Jasper a raison, tu ne prends pas la voiture dans ton état. Edward pourrait te ramener !! Proposa-t-elle en regardant le concerné.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules. Moi, je commençais à paniquer. Non !! Il ne pouvait pas !

- Mais… Mais je ne laisse personne conduire mon bébé !!

- Ton bébé se retrouvera à la casse si c'est toi qui l'a conduit ma grande ! Dit Carlisle en me souriant.

Non, je ne pouvais décidemment pas envoyer Carlisle se faire voir, ça aurait vraiment été mal de ma part !

- Bon, si je n'ai pas le choix… Désespérais-je.

- Sage décision ! Conclut Jasper en allant vers la porte.

Je le suivais, ainsi que tout le monde et allais remettre mes chaussures. Mon équilibre était vraiment douteux ce soir à cause de ses maudites chaussures.

Je me tournais vers Esmée et naturellement je la prenais dans mes bras, elle me retournant mon étreinte.

- J'ai été réellement ravie de faire plus ample connaissance Esmée ! Lui dis-je en me séparant d'elle et en souriant.

- Moi aussi Bella, je n'attends qu'une chose, c'est recommencer ! Rit-elle.

Je m'avançais vers Carlisle et ignorais sa main tendue pour le prendre lui aussi dans mes bras. Décidemment, ce soir j'étais prise de beaucoup de courage !

- J'ai été ravie de mieux vous connaître Docteur ! Dis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Vous êtes un homme charmant, Esmée a de la chance.

Esmée éclata de rire alors que je lui faisais un clin d'œil et que les autres restaient bouche bée.

- Bon ! M'exclamais-je joyeusement. Quand faut y aller !!

Carlisle parla brièvement avec Edward et je pus rapidement capter le 'je vais aller mettre ta mère au lit, elle est limite pire que Bella !' ; je ne savais pas comment prendre ça.

Je sortais donc, et après avoir souhaité un bon week-end aux tourtereaux, je tentais de trouver mes clés dans ma petite pochette, mais elles semblaient avoir disparu.

Je soupirais et commençais à la retournais quand Edward me la prit des mains et en sortit mon trousseau de clés. Coup de chance.

Bref, je montais rapidement du côté passager tandis qu'Edward prenait place sur le siège conducteur. Je me dépêchais de retirer mes chaussures en grimaçant.

- Cinq mètres et c'est déjà la torture ! Dis-je en massant mes pauvres petits pieds.

Je posais mes pieds sur le tableau de bord et les admirais en grimaçant.

- Je vais avoir d'affreuses cloques demain… Grimaçais-je.

- Charmant. Marmonna Edward.

Et tandis que mon autoradio se mettait en route, je commençais à chanter avec les Boys II Men sur _I'll make love to you_. Je m'égosillais jusqu'à la fin de la chanson puis repartit de plus belle sur _Touch of my hand _de Britney Spears.

_I'm not ashamed of the things that I dream  
I found myself flirting with the verge of obscene_

Je regardais autour de moi pour découvrir que nous étions encore loin de chez Jasper, puis me remis à chanter.

_I shut myself out from the world tonight  
And draw the blinds  
And I'll teach myself to fly_

Et ça continua ainsi jusqu'à se qu'Edward me demande d'arrêter de chanter ça.

- Pourquoi ? Lui demandais-je choquée. Bon je sais que Britney fait pas l'unanimité, mais franchement cet album est excellent ! D'ailleurs cette chanson est ma préférée de tout son album !!

- Juste changeons de chanson, d'accord ? Proposa-t-il.

J'acquiesçais et m'exécutais pour tomber sur Ciara _Love Sex Magic._ Je me remis donc à chanter.

_Your touch is so magic to me  
The strangest things can happen  
The way that you react to me  
I wanna do something you can't imagine  
Imagine if there was a million me's talking sexy to you like that_

Brusquement, Edward stoppa l'autoradio.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Riais-je.

- Parce que ! Grogna-t-il, la mâchoire verrouillée.

Je soupirais et m'appuyais au fond de mon siège en croisant mes bras autour de ma poitrine.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que je ne remarque que nous n'étions pas, mais pas du tout sur la bonne route.

- Edward, ce n'est pas par là ! M'exclamais-je en me tournant dans tous les sens pour voir un quelconque endroit que je pourrais reconnaître, mais rien.

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, je me tournais vers lui pour découvrir une expression effrayante de fureur sur son visage.

- Euh… Je me raclais timidement la gorge. Edward ? L'appelais-je la gorge serrée.

- Pas maintenant Bella !

- Mais ce n'est pas par là !! Je ne sais même pas où on va !

- Je m'occupe de tout !!

- Arrête la voiture ! M'écriais-je soudainement.

Il se tourna vers moi l'air surpris cette fois.

- Quoi ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Arrête cette satanée voiture, je veux descendre, maintenant !

Un sourire narquois naquit au coin de ses lèvres.

- Je ne crois pas que tu es une quelconque autorité sur moi ma belle…

- Arrête-toi tout de suite !! Criais-je en commençant à le frapper.

Je voulais vraiment descendre, bizarrement, l'habitable de la voiture commençait à m'étouffer, j'avais besoin d'air. Et en le voyant me narguer de cette façon, je n'avais qu'une seule envie, me retrouver seule. Contre ses plans à lui, visiblement.

- C'est bon Bella calme toi !! Je ne voulais pas t'affoler, mais depuis qu'on a quitté la maison de mes parents, je crois que je vois une voiture qui nous suit… Dit-il d'un ton dur.

- Quoi ? Murmurais-je, incapable de sortir un bruit plus imposant tant ma gorge s'était resserrée. Tu… Tu es sûr de toi au moins ? L'interrogeais-je.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Bella, je suis là !! Tenta-t-il de me rassurer, mais c'était trop tard, j'étais déjà complètement paniquée.

- Ne pas m'inquiétais ?? M'écriais-je en me retournant pour voir la route derrière nous éclairée par la lumière rude des lampadaires. On nous pourchasse et tu me dis de ne pas m'inquiéter ??? Répétais-je en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

En fait, là je frisais la crise de nerfs, ou bien la dépression nerveuse.

- Je suis là, il ne t'arrivera rien !

- Vraiment ??? M'exclamais-je. Hier soir je me trouvais avec un flic et pourtant ça n'a pas arrêté ce malade !!!

J'avais beau chercher derrière nous, je ne voyais aucune voiture spéciale, seulement des dizaines de voitures qui tentaient de se doubler.

- Eh merde ! Dis-je en tapant sur mon siège. Edward, je veux retourner à l'appartement… Murmurais-je au bord des larmes.

J'ouvrais le miroir au dessus de moi pour pouvoir observer derrière. Mais seuls les phares m'épiaient. Ils étaient là tous à m'éclairaient, me mettant au devant de la scène pour que ce psychopathe puisse mieux m'observer. J'avais peur de me retourner au cas où il soit derrière, allongé sur les sièges.

Alors c'était comme ça. Plus un seul moment de répit pour moi. Plus le droit de sortir sans qu'il ne soit là…

Je me tournais dans tous les sens, et entre deux lampadaires, j'avais parfois l'impression de voir une paire d'yeux rouges me fixer dans le noir, moi, la pauvre petite chose pourchassée comme une bête…

J'ouvrais ma boîte à gant pour en sortir un paquet de mouchoir afin d'essuyer les larmes qui avaient coulé le long de mes joues. Le silence était retombé dans la voiture. Et lorsqu'enfin nous arrivâmes chez Jasper, je descendis de voiture sans prendre la peine de remettre mes chaussures. Je les attrapais d'une main, pris mon sac de l'autre et ouvrais la porte alors que la voiture n'était même pas stoppé.

Je tentais d'absorber le plus d'air possible, seulement, je n'avais jamais l'impression que ça soit suffisant, j'avais plutôt l'impression d'étouffer.

Edward vînt me prendre par le bras pour me conduire jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment, assez rapidement, et nous montâmes vite jusqu'à l'appartement.

A l'intérieur de celui-ci, je courus jusqu'à la fenêtre du salon, qui donnait sur l'avant du bâtiment, à temps pour voir une voiture s'arrêter près de la mienne avant de repartir aussi sec.

Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure alors que je l'observais s'éloigner. Si loin, et pourtant si près. J'avais l'impression qu'il pouvait entrer ici sans problème…

Je sursautais en criant lorsque je sentis une main sur mon épaule, et lorsque je me retrouvais face à Edward, j'éclatais en sanglot, en me laissant tomber contre Edward.

- Reste, s'il te plaît… Le suppliais-je en passant mes bras autour de sa taille tandis qu'une de ses mains tracée des cercles dans mon dos et que l'autre caressait mes cheveux.

- Chuuut… Murmura-t-il. Je vais rester là !!

Nous restâmes longtemps dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et lorsque j'eus enfin épuisé mon stock de larme, Edward me prit dans ses bras pour m'amener à sa chambre. J'étais lessivée, j'avais du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, yeux qui étaient d'ailleurs endolori par les nombreuses larmes qui s'échappaient ces derniers temps, j'avais d'horribles crampes un peu partout. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était dormir !

J'allais me mettre au lit quand Edward m'attrapa la main et m'attira plus près de lui. Il posa ses mains sur ma taille avant d'attraper mon tee-shirt et de le remonter. Je levais les bras pour lui permettre de me le retirer avant de les laisser mollement retomber sur les flancs. Ensuite, il attrapa ma jupe qu'il fît délicatement glisser le long de mes jambes avant de me porter et de me déposer doucement sur mon lit. Il posa la couette sur moi et lorsqu'il s'apprêta à partir, je le retenais par la main.

- Reste… Murmurais à nouveau.

Il m'observa à nouveau, et je dû lui faire suffisamment de peine puisqu'il vînt s'allonger près de moi, en m'entourant de son étreinte rassurante.

Je soupirais, me sentant enfin en sécurité.

Je tombais dans le sommeil quand je l'entendis chuchoter.

- Bonne nuit Bella !

Puis une légère pression sur mon front.

J'avais enfin trouvé mon véritable protecteur, et c'était Edward Cullen.

**AAAAAH ! 3h du matin ! Je suis dessus depuis 2h mdr, mais je n'arrivais pas à dormir, et je pensais à cette fiction à cause d'une certaine Claire qui m'avait demandé d'actualiser ! Et c'est vrai que ça date, mais j'étais coincée, et là à 2h du matin, j'ai trouvé l'inspiration…**

**Bref, bonne nuit ! Désolée pour les fautes, mais vu l'heure j'ai pas trop envie de me relire…**

**Little-Pirate.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Je suis désolée… Sincèrement !**

__________________

' _Ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'en remettrai !!_ '

J'expédiais rapidement le message avant de relever les yeux pour admirer la vitrine éclatante, pleine de diamants, de rubis… Une vitrine Tiffany quoi !

J'aimais tellement les bijouteries, c'était si beau, brillant, ordonné, parfait !

Rien de tel pour me faire perdre la tête. Pour me faire oublier cette affreuse matinée.

Seulement, c'était sans compter sur Alice qui me harcelait depuis mon réveil.

- Allô ?

- _Enfin !! Bella, raconte-moi tout !!_

Je soupirais en passant ma main dans mes cheveux.

- Franchement, je crois que c'est la première fois que je rencontre une personne aussi stupide ! Je ne peux pas comprendre comment Jasper peut être son cousin !! Lui qui est si gentil et…

- _Hey !_ Me coupa-t-elle. _Arrête de parler de Jasper comme ça, c'est MON petit ami !_

Je souris, je pouvais très bien imaginer sa petite mine boudeuse, rien qu'en entendant sa voix.

- _Bon, maintenant dis-moi tout !_

- Tu sais, hier, quand il m'a raccompagné, il est resté dormir avec moi !

- _Nooooon ! _S'écria Alice.

- Si ! Un vrai gentleman ! Seulement… Ce matin, quand il s'est réveillé, il a juste… Paniqué ! Et il a commencé à tout me mettre sur le dos, cette histoire de flirt ridicule, le baiser, le…

- _LE BAISER ? Tu as embrassé Edward ? _S'emporta Alice.

- Justement, non ! C'est lui qui m'a sauté dessus, je t'assure, il m'a tout balancé, comme quoi il ne pouvait pas trahir Tanya, et que je ne devais rien dire, parce que tout était de ma faute !

- _Oh non… J'en reviens pas !_

- Et…

Je me retournais pour aller voir la vitrine des bagues, et je pus ainsi voir deux vieilles femmes suspendues à mes lèvres. Je décidais de les ignorer avant de me replonger dans la pureté de ces bijoux.

- Et quand je suis sortie ce matin, hors de moi ! Précisais-je. Je lui ai dit 'vas te faire voir, Edward Cullen' !

Elle éclata de rire, alors qu'à côté de moi, j'entendais les deux vieilles dames me féliciter, et me dire de ne pas me laisser faire.

Je soupirais avant de m'éloigner alors que l'une d'elles lançait dans mon dos 'les hommes sont des goujats !'. Je marchais un peu plus rapidement, histoire de mettre un maximum de distance entre ces commères et moi. J'entrais dans un parc tandis qu'Alice rigolait encore.

- _Oh Bella, c'est juste parfait ! Il était temps que quelqu'un le remette à sa place ce crétin de prétentieux ! C'est sa blondasse qui a mauvaise influence… Salut mon chéri !_

- Jasper est là ? Souris-je.

J'entendis Alice soupirer.

- _Oui ! Tiens, d'ailleurs, j'en connais une qui vient de rembarrer ton cousin ! _Dit-elle sur un ton fier. _J'aurais tellement voulu être là ! _Soupira-t-elle.

Je levais les yeux au ciel en m'installant sur un banc, devant les jeux pour enfants. Je les observais jouer en riant, insouciants de tous les dangers qu'il y avait autour d'eux. Si chanceux.

-_ Bella, je te laisse, il faut que je raconte tout à Jasper !_

Je ris.

- Ok ! Bonne journée ! Vous rentrez quand ?

- _On devait rentrer demain, mais Jasper s'ennuie, alors peut-être plus tôt ! A plus tard me belle !!_

- Bisous ! Dis-je en raccrochant.

Je m'installais plus confortablement sur le banc. J'adorais sentir le vent sur mon visage, passer dans mes cheveux, c'était si calme, malgré les cris d'enfants. Soudain, un ballon vînt taper contre ma jambe. Je sursautais avant de lever les yeux vers une bande de petits garçons qui me faisaient signe de leur envoyer. Problème : moi et un ballon, ce n'est pas un bon duo !

Je me levais et tirais, en essayant d'être le plus précise possible. Je sentis mon portable vibrer à nouveau. Je soupirais, sûrement Alice qui voulait en savoir encore un peu plus.

J'ouvrais le message – pas le style d'Alice, elle était plutôt du genre pipelette – et sentis mon souffle se couper.

'_Waouh ! Ce jean te va d'enfer ! Don Juan_'

J'eus du mal à réaliser, au tout début, j'avais juste l'impression que mon cerveau avait cessé de fonctionner, ce, avant d'être envahi par des questions qui se bousculaient dans ma tête.

Comment était-ce possible ? Comment avait-il eu mon numéro ? C'était tout à fait inconcevable, je ne donnais pas mon numéro à n'importe qui ! Et quand bien même, qui aurait pu lui donner ? Je me triturais les méninges lorsque soudain je réalisais quelque chose, d'absolument effrayant.

Comment pouvait-il savoir que je portais un jean ? Hein ?!

Je réalisais alors qu'il était encore là ! Je me tournais dans tous les sens, en sentant le sang battre à mes tempes. S'il vous plaît, pas encore !

J'attrapais ma lèvre entre mes dents en commençant à la mordiller nerveusement. Je pris mon téléphone portable et, en tremblant, composai le numéro de la seule personne qui puisse m'aider en cet instant.

- _Allô ?_ Dit une grosse voix.

- Emmett ? Murmurais-je, des trémolos dans la voix, assez paniquée.

- Bella ? Tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

Je passais ma main dans mes cheveux tout en regardant tout autour.

- Emmett, il est là ! Il… Il vient de m'envoyer un message !! Il est lààà ! J'éclatais en sanglots.

- Tu es où ?

- Je suis au Westcrest Park !

- Ne bouge pas !! M'ordonna-t-il. Je suis juste à côté, j'arrive tout de suite !

Et sur ce, il raccrocha. Moi, je ne voulais pas lâcher le téléphone. Mais je dus m'y résoudre en voyant tous les gens autour de moi me regarder bizarrement.

[_Je vous conseille fortement d'écouter I fell you de Depeche Mode_]

Je ne pouvais plus rester ici, à la vue de tous ; à sa vue. Je mis mon portable dans mon sac et me précipitais vers les toilettes publics. Il n'oserait pas m'attaquer à la vue de tous, non ?

Je me dirigeais rapidement vers ma cachette, en entrant, je vis une femme devant les lavabos. J'entrais dans un cabinet avant de le fermer à clés et de m'éloigner de la porte en posant mes mains sur mon visage.

J'essayais de calmer ma respiration, mais je n'y arrivais pas. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait exploser tellement il battait rapidement, mais je ne pouvais rien faire, à part paniquer encore plus. En fait, je n'arrivais pas à croire que cela m'arriver encore. Je n'arrivais pas à croire non plus que je sois encore surprise par le fait qu'il soit constamment à ma poursuite.

J'essuyais rapidement mon front avec le dos de ma main avant de la passer dans mes cheveux.

J'envoyais un message à Emmett pour le prévenir d'où j'étais. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, d'ailleurs, elle me plongea dans une détresse encore plus profonde.

' _Ne t'isole pas, ressors vite !!_'

Je regardais autour de moi, pour ne voir que les murs qui m'entouraient. Je n'avais plus du tout l'impression d'être protégée, non. J'avais plutôt l'impression de suffoquer.

Je me précipitais vers la porte, où je me cognais presque, et au moment où j'allais défaire le loquet, j'entendis une nouvelle personne entrer. D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pensais, cela faisait un petit moment que les robinets avaient cessé de fonctionner. Et cela faisait également un moment que j'avais entendis le bruit des talons s'éloigner.

Je me reculais le plus discrètement possible de la porte jusqu'à aller me cogner contre la cuvette. J'entendis chaque porte autour de ma cabine s'ouvrir, une à une, et lorsque ce fut le tour de la mienne, j'arrêtais de respirer, attendant la sentence. Seulement, après la mienne, les coups reprirent au côté opposé. Je soupirais lourdement lorsque le silence se fit de nouveau, mais ne sortit pas pour autant.

Le silence c'était installé depuis quelques secondes maintenant lorsque je sentis mon portable vibrer dans ma poche. Je grimaçais en l'attrapant et décrochais pour qu'il arrête de faire autant de bruit.

- Salut ma Bella !

Mauvaise idée.

Je sursautais violemment lorsque trois coups furent frappés à ma porte.

- Ouvres-moi… Dit-il de cette voix mielleuse, qui me donnait maintenant envie de vomir.

Je sentis mon cœur se serrer lorsque je réalisais que la voix sortait de mon téléphone, mais aussi de derrière cette maudite porte. Je me tournais pour voir la toute petite lucarne au-dessus des toilettes, avec cette vitre fumée. Etait-elle épaisse ? J'étais en train de me demander si, dans le cas où j'arriverai à briser cette vitre, je serais capable de me faufiler dans l'espace de la fenêtre, lorsque ma porte se mit à trembler. Je sursautais lorsqu'il se mit à crier.

- Ouvres Isabella, maintenant !!

Mon téléphone s'étala contre le sol alors que m'effondrais, me retrouvant accroupie, serrant mes jambes dans mes bras, cherchant un moyen de me protéger. Il était juste là, juste derrière, et c'était la première fois qu'il était si proche de moi. J'étais à sa portée, et alors que j'enfonçais ma tête dans mes jambes, je pus apercevoir ses chaussures. Des vieilles tennis toutes défoncées et sales.

- Je vais perdre patience !! S'énerva-t-il. Tu vas m'ouvrir, et tout de suite.

Je sentais, rien qu'au son de sa voix, la fureur qui l'habitait. Et franchement, je n'avais pas du tout envie d'en être témoin. Ni victime. Perdre patience… Mon œil, ça faisait un moment qu'il semblait l'avoir perdu sa patience, tout comme sa raison d'ailleurs. Je fus secouer de tremblement, j'essayais d'essuyer rapidement mes yeux pour y voir plus clair.

Je me levais, et allais me coller contre le mur du fond en m'entourant de mes bras, me faufilant dans le tout petit écart entre les murs et les toilettes, espérant me fondre dans le décor pitoyable de ces toilettes.

Je me mis à sangloter plus fort, et je sursautais lorsqu'un coup beaucoup plus violent fit vibrer la porte à un tel point que je crus qu'elle allait s'effondrer.

- Ouvres cette putain de porte ! Hurla-t-il.

Je poussais des cris en voyant la porte trembler à nouveau, et ce de plus en plus fort. Elle allait lâcher d'un moment à l'autre, je pouvais déjà voir les écrous sur les côtés bouger dangereusement.

Mais tout à coup, il n'y eut plus rien, plus de bruit, à part sa respiration forte et rapide. C'est alors que je vis ses mains apparaître au-dessus de la porte, et ses pieds quitter le sol.

C'est à ce moment-là que mon portable sonna. Je me jetais sur le sol crasseux et l'attrapais.

- _Bella !_

- Emmett !! Criais-je. Dépêche-toi…

- _Je suis là, j'arrive !!_

Je posais mon portable contre mon cœur, sentant le soulagement m'envahir.

J'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir violemment, puis peu de temps après la voix douce d'Emmett s'éleva.

- Bella… Bella t'es là ?

Il toqua doucement à la porte, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de sursauter.

- Emmett… Pleurais-je, de soulagement, cette fois.

- Ouvre-moi, s'il te plaît !

- Il est parti ? Sanglotais-je.

- Tu ne risques plus rien, il n'est plus là !

Je me relevais, fébrile, attrapais le loquet pour finalement le tourner. J'ouvris la porte, pour voir un Emmett, les traits tordus par l'inquiétude. Je me jetais dans ses bras, attrapant les pans de sa chemise que je serrai aussi fort que je pouvais.

- C'est fini, je suis là maintenant, il ne pourra plus rien t'arriver… Dit-il en caressant mes cheveux, alors que je pleurais contre lui.

_________________

**Sérieusement, je suis une affreuse personne ! Je m'en rends bien compte, j'ai essayé de reposter, mais alors après la flemme, trop pas de chance, début mars j'étais hyper motivée, et j'ai du envoyer mon ordinateur en réparation… Un mois sans ! Et me voilà =)**

**Alors ceci et le nouveau chapitre, vous vous en douter, j'espère que vous l'avez bien aimé, moi il me soul (sûrement parce que presque tout était écrit depuis mars, et je déteste avoir un chapitre trop longtemps, après je l'aime plus)**

**Enfin bref, alors le prochain chapitre arrivera assez rapidement, je sais déjà ce qu'il va se passer…**

**Pour mes autres fictions, SCCLC, je reprendrais l'écriture après le prochain chapitre de celle-là. Et coyote girl… LOL J'ai trop du mal à la reprendre, je pense que je vais demander de l'aide sinon elle ne partira jamais !**

**Désolée encore ! J'espère que vous avez eu un petit frisson quand même !**


	9. Chapter 9

Je soupirais en me regardant pour la énième fois. Je n'étais pas du genre narcissique, loin de là, mais là tout de suite, je ne pouvais décoller mes yeux de l'horreur sur mon visage.

A force d'insister, elle avait réussit à me persuader à me faire 'belle' pour la sortie qu'Emmett avait prévue. C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais devant mon miroir, observant les dégâts, la moitié de ma figure peinturlurée en bleu, et l'autre moitié en vert.

J'étais juste immonde.

- Oh ! Tu es parfaite Bella ! S'écria Emmett en s'approchant pour me prendre dans ses bras. Ca me fait plaisir de voir que tu es contente de venir.

Je ne pouvais que lui sourire quand il arborait cet air enfantin.

- Tu vas voir, tu vas adorer, c'est unique ! C'est un match que tu raconteras à tes petits-enfants !

J'éclatais de rire devant son trop plein d'enthousiasme.

- Faut pas exagérer non plus !

J'allais dans le salon où le verdict final tomba rapidement.

- Oh la vache ! Jasper s'écroula dans le canapé, mort de rire.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est censé signifier Jasper ? Demanda Alice en se tournant vers lui, les poings sur les hanches. Je ne te permettrais pas de critiquer mon chef d'œuvre ! Et il faudrait penser à y aller si vous ne voulez pas arriver en retard.

- Bon, je crois que mon destin est scellé…

Emmett ricana avant de me tirer vers la porte. J'eus à peine le temps d'attraper mon sac et ma veste et de dire au revoir qu'il avait déjà claqué la porte.

Dans l'ascenseur, il passa son temps à me jeter des coups d'œil, qu'il croyait discrets, et à détourner les yeux lorsqu'il rencontrait mon regard.

Je craquais rapidement, et une fois dans la voiture je me laissais enfin aller.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à la fin ? M'écriai-je.

Il soupira en passant sa main dans ses cheveux puis démarra la voiture en silence. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se décida enfin à parler.

- Je suis désolé, j'aurais pas dû faire ça…

Je fronçais les sourcils, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

- Faire quoi ?

- Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais il a insisté !

J'étais de plus en plus perdue.

- Qui a insisté ?

- Il voulait absolument que je t'amène, et comme à chaque fois, j'arrive pas à lui dire non.

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ? Et c'était qui ce 'il' ? Je commençais à me laisser emporter par la panique, mais ce n'était pas possible… Emmett me protégeait !

- Emmett, s'il te plaît expliques-moi tout calmement, tu me fais peur !

Il s'arrêta violemment, je tournais la tête pour voir s'il y avait du monde, et je vis une foule hallucinante agglutinée devant le stade. Nous étions déjà arrivés !

- Pardon, c'est juste que je panique un peu, promets-moi que tu vas pas bouder, ni t'énerver !

- Si tu dis ça, c'est que ça ne va pas me plaire alors j'ai pas trop envie de promettre !

Il me fixa avec de gros yeux jusqu'à ce que je craque.

- Ok, promis ! Soupirai-je.

- Edward sera là, avec nous. On devait aller voir ce match tous les deux seulement il a insisté pour que tu viennes et qu'il s'explique.

Plus il s'expliquait, plus je sentais la colère m'envahir. Comment Emmett avait-il pu me faire ça ? Mais en même temps, je me doutais qu'il ferait passer Edward avant moi, il le connaissait depuis beaucoup plus longtemps.

- Tu vois tu t'énerves ! S'écria-t-il, sa voix partant dans les aigus.

Je soufflais avant de sourire du mieux que je pus.

- Non, je ne suis pas fâchée. Je me sens… Un peu dupée, mais tout va bien.

- Cool ! Maintenant descendons vite, il faut le retrouver !

Emmett m'amena jusqu'à la queue qui semblait mener aux meilleures catégories. Nous réussîmes enfin à rentrer au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes. Il me guida à travers le stade, ce qui me sembla sans fin. Une vingtaine d'escaliers plus tard ainsi qu'une cinquantaine de couloirs plus loin, nous étions enfin arrivés.

Edward était déjà là. Exactement comme dans mes souvenirs, scandaleusement beau. Il ne remarqua notre présence que lorsqu'Emmett lui tapa l'épaule. Il me lança un regard gêné avant d'être perturbé par l'arrivée d'un spectateur totalement nu sur le terrain.

Emmett éclata de rire lorsque les agents de sécurité essayèrent d'attraper ce type. Et quand enfin ils réussirent à le sortir du terrain, Emmett décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller se chercher un hot-dog…

A peine fût-il parti qu'Edward se tourna vers moi.

- Ecoute Bella, je voulais te présenter mes excuses ! J'ai était… Injuste envers toi, et je pense vraiment que toi et moi on devrait repartir à zéro. Je sais que tu dois me prendre pour le pire des crétins, mais je regrette vraiment de t'avoir dit toutes ces choses horribles !

Je tentais de détourner le regard, pour ne pas être influencer par ses beaux yeux, mais impossible, car pour la faible fille que je suis, je sentis un maigre sourire s'afficher sur mon visage.

- On repart à zéro ?

Je ne voulais pas avoir un ennemi en plus sur cette planète. Je voulais juste éviter les problèmes !

Il me rendit mon sourire avant de me tendre la main que je serrai rapidement.

Son sourire se transforma en une espèce de grimace trop craquante avant qu'il ne me dise d'un ton moqueur.

- Tu vas dire que je te cherche, mais c'est l'une des choses les plus difficiles que j'ai eu à faire depuis un moment. Non mais c'est pas pour être méchant, mais va essayer de parler à une personne sérieusement quand elle a le visage mi-vert, mi-bleu.

J'éclatai de rire en même temps que lui.

- Je crois que je me laisse trop manipuler par Alice…

- Ah… La diabolique Alice ! Personne ne lui résiste.

- A qui le dis-tu ! Et sur ce, Emmett décida finalement de ramener ses fesses avec un énorme hot-dog pour lui ainsi qu'un donuts pour moi.

- Et moi ? Demanda Edward.

- Tu veux manger mon pote ? Bah va t'en chercher ! Puis il éclata de rire.

- Sournois… Sifflais-je. Tiens, moi j'ai pas vraiment faim ! Dis-je en tendant mon donuts qu'il prit avec plaisir.

Nous continuâmes à discuter ensemble sous le regard d'Emmett qui sembla ravi de nous voir réconciliés jusqu'au coup de sifflet.

Emmett était complètement déchainé, hurlant contre les joueurs ratant des balles, criant de joie quand son équipe réussissait. Edward, lui, était plus modéré. Quant à moi, j'étais complètement perdue. J'avais arrêté de suivre le match depuis un petit moment quand la mi-temps fût sifflée.

- OH ! Je le veux ! Je pointais un petit garçon qui levait fièrement son super gant bleu et vert. J'ai toujours rêvé d'en avoir un !

Emmett éclatait de rire avant de se tourner vers moi pour remarquer que j'étais sérieuse.

- Vraiment ?

- Bien sûr ! Je vais m'en chercher un ! Dis-je en attrapant mon sac.

- Tu veux que je vienne ? Me demanda gentiment Edward.

- Non tu es gentil, j'ai vu la boutique en arrivant !

- Fais attention à toi !

Je ris en levant les yeux au ciel et attrapait mon porte monnaie dans mon sac.

Je montais les escaliers avant de rentrer dans le bâtiment même. Je tournais à droite, longeant un couloir pour arriver à une autre sortie qui donnait sur le terrain.

- Mince…

J'aurais pourtant juré être passée par là en arrivant… Je repris le chemin en sens inverse et continuer jusqu'à voir le passage conduisant à nos places. Je continuais donc tout droit, puis tourner à droite pour m'éloigner un peu plus du terrain.

_Voilà, c'était bien à droite… Mais après la gauche…_

Ces couloirs me faisaient plus penser à un labyrinthe qu'à un stade. Comment pouvaient-ils penser qu'une personne normale puisse s'y retrouver ?

Je continuais d'avancer, dans l'espoir de trouver quelqu'un, empruntant un escalier, puis un long couloir…

Après quelques minutes à crapahuter dans le vide, la fatigue se fit sentir, je fis donc la chose à laquelle j'aurais dû penser dès le début… J'attrapais mon portable dans mon sac.

Mais le sort s'acharnant sur moi, aucun réseau de disponible !

- Merde !

Je tapais contre le mur rageusement, me faisant mal aux doigts de pieds au passage.

En soupirant, je retournais à la marche. Je faillis sauter de joie lorsque j'aperçus le panneau EXIT au-dessus d'une grosse porte en fer. Je poussais la porte pour me retrouver dans un escalier.

- Génial…

Je commençais à descendre, faisant attention à ne pas tomber, lorsqu'après avoir descendue quelques étages, j'entendis la grosse porte claquer.

Je passais ma tête par-dessus la rambarde pour regarder vers le haut avant de crier.

- Y a quelqu'un ?

Il n'y eut d'abord aucun bruit, puis j'entendis des pas qui s'accélérèrent rapidement.

Je ne pris pas la peine de réfléchir à la situation, et même si ce n'était peut-être rien, je me dépêchais de déguerpir.

J'essayais d'être la plus discrète possible en ouvrant la porte 6. Le noir m'entoura lorsque la porte je refermai doucement la porte.

Je pouvais encore entendre des pas descendre. C'était ridicule d'être peureuse à ce point-là, je m'en rendais compte, mais j'avais appris ces derniers temps à me méfier plus que nécessaire.

Lorsqu'enfin je n'entendis plus un bruit, je sortis avant de remonter pour reprendre mon chemin initial.

Je me remis à la poursuite du panneau EXIT. Et quelques minutes plus tard, mon sens de l'orientation inné, aidé de près par les panneaux d'indication, m'amena vers ce qui semblait être la sortie.

Je pouvais déjà sentir l'odeur du pop corn, ou les cris excités des gens.

- Enfin…

Je passai mes cheveux sur mon visage avant de souffler un bon coup histoire de me détendre, enfin ce juste avant de me prendre le mur en pleine tête.

- Ah putain !

Je passais ma main sur mon sourcil douloureux pour sentir déjà un peu de sang couler.

- Génial !

Je secouais la tête pour remettre mes idées en place avant de reprendre mon chemin, de mauvaise humeur cette fois.

J'allais m'engager dans le couloir final lorsque j'entendis sa voix.

- Merde, tu m'avais dit qu'elle serait là ! Et je peux t'assurer qu'ils sont seuls ces deux abrutis !

Je m'arrêtais net en l'entendant. Cette voix, je pourrais la reconnaître entre mille. C'était lui. Et je pouvais dire, maintenant que j'avais une certaine expérience, qu'il était en colère.

Il devait être au téléphone, car je n'entendis personne lui répondre.

- Ouais bah je commence à croire qu'ils ne te font pas tant confiance que ça… Et que tu deviens inutile !

Je me penchais légèrement, et l'observais d'un œil.

Il était dos à moi, ce qui facilita mon observation.

Il était grand, portait des vêtements normaux, en fait, il avait tout du mec normal, sauf qu'il était complètement aliéné !

Et là, tout se passa très vite, si vite que je n'eus même pas le temps de me cacher.

Je vis juste sa tête tourner, mais à cause du contre jour, je ne vis pas son visage.

Le temps qu'il réalise, j'avais déjà eu le temps de m'enfuir en sens inverse.

Je courrais vite, mais je pouvais quand même l'entendre derrière moi, crier dans son téléphone qu'il m'avait trouvé.

J'avançais dans les couloirs, que je ne reconnaissais plus, j'avais beau accélérer, je pouvais toujours l'entendre juste derrière moi.

Je poussais une porte dans un grincement pour tomber dans un autre couloir. Je ne m'attardais pas et me remis à courir. La porte claqua avant de grincer à nouveau.

- Arrête-toi ! C'était un ordre, et il était inconcevable que j'obéisse. De toute façon je vais te rattraper !

Et comme pour appuyer ses dires, j'entendis ses pas reprendre une course effrénée.

Mes poumons étaient en feu, et trois points de côtés me tiraillaient le ventre, mais mes jambes avaient leur volonté propre.

Je tournais dans un couloir pour me voir au loin un escalier. Je me précipitais vers celui et m'apprêtais à monter plusieurs marches, quand mon pieds se pris dans l'une d'elle.

Je vis avec horreur le sol se rapprochais, et j'eus beau mettre mes mains devant moi, la douleur qui me transperça le nez fut fulgurante. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'attardais sur le fait que j'avais l'impression que mon nez allait tomber de mon visage, de toute façon, je sentais le sang couler le long de ma peau.

Je me relevais difficilement, et je pouvais entendre ses pas se rapprocher dangereusement de moi.

Je me tournais, juste pour vérifier s'il était aussi près qu'il en avait l'air, et oui, il l'était.

Je me remis vite à courir, tentant d'aller plus vite, mais ma tête commençait à tourner avec tout ce sang, et toute cette peur.

Mais je ne lâchais pas, je courrais jusqu'à un autre escalier, le descendis rapidement avant de foncer contre une porte. A peine je fus sortie, prenant soin de la fermer avant de partir, que je me mis en route.

Je tournai à droite pour me retrouver dans un couloir plein de portes.

Je tentais d'en ouvrir une sans succès, puis une autre. J'entendis la porte se fermer. J'éclatais en sanglot en passant directement à la dernière, et par miracle, elle s'ouvrit. J'eus à peine le temps d'entrevoir un espèce de cagibi que je refermais la porte pour me retrouver dans le noir.

Je tentais de calmer mes pleurs tandis que je frôlais les murs. Quelques armoires semblaient être entreposées les unes derrière les autres. Je me laissais tomber entre deux, et attrapais mes jambes dans mes bras.

Je passais doucement ma main sur mon nez, et je gémis de douleur.

Mais je m'arrêtais rapidement quand j'entendis des pas précipités arrivaient par ici.

Je l'entendis essayer d'ouvrir une porte, sans succès, puis une autre avec le même résultat.

Et s'il arrivait à ma porte ? Et s'il me trouvait ?

- Je l'ai perdu !

Je retins mon souffle en l'entendant parler à nouveau.

- Arrête de paniquer, je vais la trouver ! Elle doit pas être bien loin, c'est un véritable labyrinthe ce stade, qu'est-ce qu'ils sont stupides de l'avoir amenés ici, à croire qu'ils l'ont fait exprès !

Une larme coula. Bien sûr que non, ils ne l'avaient pas fait exprès. Ils n'auraient jamais fait une chose pareille !

- Elle est à moi, et je l'aurais ! Elle ne fait que retarder l'inévitable.

Je fermais lourdement mes paupières, tentant de faire abstraction de ce qu'il venait de dire. J'entendais qu'il essayait encore d'ouvrir les portes.

- Quand je l'aurais trouvé, je t'assure qu'elle…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, et d'ailleurs, il ne tentait même plus d'ouvrir les portes. Il semblait avoir disparu.

C'est alors que je l'entendis.

Quelqu'un m'appelait.

Je tentai de crier à l'aide, mais j'avais l'impression que ma gorge était bloquée. Un ridicule couinement s'échappa, mais rien de plus. Et plus les secondes passaient, plus les cris se rapprochaient.

Je ne savais pas s'il était encore là, c'est donc pour ça que je me relevais le plus doucement possible, avec l'impression que tout tourne autour de moi. Je collai mon oreille contre la porte pour essayer de l'entendre, mais mis à part les appels, il n'y avait rien derrière.

J'entrouvrai donc légèrement la porte. Je soupirai en ne voyant personne. Je sortis de la pièce, et me mis à marcher vers les voix.

- Emmett, Edward ! Je commençai peu à peu à retrouver ma voix.

- Bella !

Edward apparut au détour d'un couloir, et j'eus l'impression que toute la pression s'en alla en l'apercevant. Il eut l'air choqué en me voyant.

J'éclatais en sanglot en me jetant dans ses bras. Il caressa doucement mes cheveux, me murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Mais je n'en avais rien à faire, il était là, et maintenant j'étais en sécurité.

- Viens ! Dit-il en défaisant mon étreinte. On va retrouver Emmett.

Il passa son bras autour de mes épaules et me conduisit calmement. C'est en arrivant dans le stade que je me rendis compte qu'à peine deux cent mètres me séparais de la sortie.

Edward sortit son portable et envoya un message.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Emmett apparut pas très loin et courut jusqu'à nous.

Il me fixa un moment sans rien dire avant de parler à Edward trop doucement pour que j'entende et de me serrer dans ses bras.

- Oh mon dieu Bella, je suis tellement désolé, je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser partir toute seule, tout ça est entièrement de ma faute…

Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en veuille, j'avais voulu y aller toute seule, parce qu'en fait, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il puisse m'avoir suivi jusqu'ici, au milieu de milliers de personnes.

- Arrête Emmett, ce n'est pas ta faute !

- Si Bella ! Il m'attrapa par les épaules pour me regarder. Je suis là pour te protéger, pour prendre soin de toi. C'est pour ça que Jasper m'a fait venir ! Et regarde dans quel état tu es, tu vas bien ? Comment tu t'es fait ça ?

Il approcha son doigt comme pour toucher à mon visage et je me reculais.

- Je suis tombée… Plusieurs fois !

Il fit signe à un vendeur ambulant et me paya un soda et un bretzel. Je refusais poliment. Mon estomac était tellement noué que je doutais que quelque chose puisse rentrer dedans.

- Mange !

Je commençais donc à grignoter mon bretzel. Il attrapa ma main et m'entraîna à sa suite. A aucun moment il ne me pressa ou me brusqua. Au contraire, il faisait attention à rester en retrait, il ne faisait même pas attention au match qui se déroulait.

Et avant que j'aie pu finir mon biscuit, nous étions hors du stade. Une ambulance juste devant.

Emmett s'avança vers elle alors que je m'arrêtais, le forçant ainsi à en faire de même.

- C'est pour quoi ça ? Lui demandais-je en pointant l'ambulance.

- Bella, il faut que tu voies un médecin, et vite !

Je lâchais un soupir.

- Mais non, c'est bon, c'est juste un peu de sang, c'est plus impressionnant qu'il n'y paraît !

Je me gardais bien de lui dire que le monde autour de moi tournait !

- Ne me force pas à te porter Bella, tu n'y échapperas pas !

Je me résignais donc à le suivre. A peine nous fûmes arrivés, qu'un ambulancier s'avança vers moi avec une minerve.

- C'est nécessaire ?

- J'en ai bien peur ! Me répondit-il en souriant, tout en me l'attachant fermement autour du cou. Bien maintenant, je vais vous demander de vous allonger sur le brancard.

Je levais les yeux en montant dans l'ambulance pour m'allonger sur ce satané brancard. Emmett monta avec moi.

- Où est Edward ?

- Il nous suit avec ma voiture ! Sourit-il.

Je souris alors qu'on fermait les portes de l'ambulance.

- Je suis fatiguée !

Je sentais mes yeux se fermer malgré moi.

- Ne vous endormez pas !

- Hey, Bella reste avec nous ! M'appela Emmett.

Mais c'était trop tard, car j'avais déjà rejoint l'inconscience.

**Plus tard que prévu, mais là quand même !**

**Alors là, pour les fans de Démétri (car il y en a), il sera là au prochain chapiiitre ! =)**

**Je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews, votre soutien ! Et un merci tout particulier à Claire, qui est un peu mon coach personnel pour me pousser à écrire =) Merci à tous !**

**Little-Pirate.**


	10. Chapter 10

Ma tête semblait sur le point d'exploser quand je me réveillais. Et après quelques secondes durant lesquelles j'étais complètement inconsciente de la situation, la douleur qui parcouru mon corps me ramena rapidement à la réalité.

Je sentais la douleur venir, puis repartir pour revenir plus fort. J'étais tellement mal, et pourtant, je n'avais même pas encore ouvert les yeux.

Tout doucement, je commençais à les ouvrir, mais la lumière m'aveugla immédiatement. Je clignais des yeux, essayant de m'adapter. Lorsque finalement mes yeux furent habitués à la clarté ambiante, je regardais autour de moi et reconnus immédiatement l'ambiance stérile des hôpitaux.

Etant une habituée de ce genre d'endroit, je me mis alors à chercher le bouton d'urgence pour appeler une infirmière. Après avoir appuyé dessus à de nombreuses reprises, je pris le temps d'observer ce que je pouvais voir sur moi. Une aiguille était plantée dans mon bras gauche, et de nombreux fils faisaient leurs trajets jusqu'à l'intérieur de la chemise d'hôpital dont j'étais vêtue. Et maintenant que j'y prêtais attention, je pouvais entendre le bip caractéristique de la machine à mes côtés, qui se faisait entendre à intervalle régulier.

Soudain, une infirmière passa sa tête dans ma chambre, un sourire chaleureux accroché à son visage.

- Bonjour Melle Swan, je suis contente de vous voir réveillée, comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant doucement de moi.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment… Répondis-je en l'observant s'affairer autour de moi.

Elle finit par s'asseoir sur le fauteuil près de mon lit et attrapa ma main, pour l'enfermer entre les siennes.

- Très bien, alors, sur une échelle de douleur de 1 à 10, vous pensez en être à où ?

- Euh…

J'essayais d'évaluer objectivement ma douleur, car j'avais vraiment envie de crier un gros 10, mais ce serait me surestimer.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi en dire ! C'est juste que j'ai mal à la tête, au nez et un peu partout en fait, répondis-je mal à l'aise.

Elle rit devant mon approximation bien vague.

- Très bien, c'est supportable quand même ? Insista-t-elle.

- Pas vraiment, non, grimaçais-je.

- D'accord, alors on va atténuer tout ça ? De toute façon, vous avez besoin de repos ! Me dit-elle.

Mais à peine eut-elle fini de me parler que des coups s'élevèrent dans la pièce. Elle se releva instantanément, et me lança un regard d'excuse.

- Oui ?

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, pour laisser passer une apparition divine.

L'air s'échappa de mes poumons en un souffle de pur désir, alors qu'entrait timidement l'homme le plus sexy de la Terre. Le temps semblait s'être suspendue, à part lui qui nous regardait d'un air gêné, nous étions statufiées. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il s'éclaircit la gorge que nous retournâmes sur Terre.

L'infirmière s'excusa, après qu'il lui ait expliqué la situation, puis partit précipitamment.

Il me lança alors un sourire qui fit rater de nombreux battements à mon cœur.

- Bonjour ! Me salua-t-il de sa voix si douce.

- Bonjour Démétri, souris-je en rougissant.

Je détestais mon corps, il me trahissait, il trahissait les sentiments qui auraient dû rester bien à l'intérieur.

- Comment vas-tu ?

Il s'approcha de moi, et s'assit près de moi sur le lit. Il m'observa un moment en fronçant les sourcils puis me regarda dans les yeux.

- Bien, bien, souris-je. Et toi ?

Je devais avoir l'air d'une parfaite idiote, avec un sourire béat collé aux lèvres, un regard de biche hypnotisée par le chasseur, mon souffle pas vraiment maitrisé.

- Non, non, on ne détourne pas le sujet. En ce moment, tout ce qui m'importe c'est toi toi et ta santé ! Murmura-t-il.

Il posa sa main sur ma joue, et commença à caresser doucement ma peau du bout de mes doigts.

Comment un homme si parfait pouvait-il exister ?

- J'aimerais que maintenant tu m'écoutes, d'accord ? demanda-t-il, son regard si convaincant fixé sur moi.

J'hochais la tête doucement. Il laissa sa main tomber doucement. Son regard changea doucement, passant de tendre et chaleureux à impassible.

- Quels sont tes souvenirs de l'agression ? Me questionna-t-il.

Je me figeais, me rendant compte que je ne m'étais même pas posé la question jusqu'à maintenant.

Comment étais-je arrivée ici ?

Je ne pouvais même pas m'en souvenir. Je n'avais même pas cette sensation de trou noir, je ne saurais même pas dire ce qui c'était passé hier matin, c'était juste comme si cette partie n'avait jamais existé.

Je sentis mes yeux s'humidifier, à l'heure actuelle, j'étais totalement inutile.

- Je… Je n'en ai aucun ! Je ne me souviens même pas ce que j'ai déjeuné hier matin, ni avant-hier ! Sanglotais-je.

Je l'entendis soupirer, alors je relevais les yeux pour le voir regarder par la fenêtre. Il marmonnait, mais je ne pouvais rien comprendre. Il finit par se lever, et s'approcha de la fenêtre.

- Ecoute Bella, soupira-t-il. J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. Il se tourna vers moi, mais resta loin. Tu es restée dans le coma pendant quatre jours ! Les médecins disent que c'est une réact…

Il avait beau parler, je ne l'écoutais plus.

Quatre jours ?

C'était un temps si court, mais là, il me paraissait si long. Je venais de perdre quatre jours de ma vie, et même plus, puisque je ne pouvais même pas me souvenir de la date de mon dernier souvenir. Mon esprit ressemblait juste à un énorme brouillard dans lequel j'étais complètement perdue.

Au bout d'un certain temps, je fus reconnectée à la réalité par Démétri qui me secouait légèrement par l'épaule. Il semblait peiné, et mal à l'aise. Il plongea son regard dans le mien.

- Ecoute Bella, il reste quelque chose que je dois te dire ! Soupira-t-il.

- Encore ? Pleurais-je.

Il détourna le regard, puis s'assit sur le fauteuil. Il attrapa une sorte de dossier qu'il avait dû poser sur ma table de chevet en arrivant et l'ouvrit tout en gardant caché son contenu.

- Le soir de ton agression, une jeune femme a été tuée. Elle a été retrouvée dans l'Union Bay. Et les preuves que nous avons semblent montrer que l'homme qui te harcèle est l'assassin de cette fille.

Je ne savais pas comment réagir. Ma main était venue se poser sur ma bouche pour cacher l'horrible moue qui s'y affichait, montrant que j'étais au bord de la crise de nerfs. Une femme avait été tuée ?

- Pour les besoins de l'enquête, j'ai besoin de savoir si tu la connaissais. M'expliqua-t-il d'une voix professionnelle.

J'hochais la tête et il sorti une photographie du dossier qu'il me tendit. Je l'attrapais, tremblante et la tournais doucement vers moi.

Et à peine j'aperçus son visage que mon estomac se tordit.

- Je vais vomir ! M'écriais-je, alors que mon estomac se contractait douloureusement.

Démétri me regarda, paniqué, puis regarda autour de lui. Il accouru vers le petit lavabo et me ramena une bassine. Il eut juste le temps de me la tendre et que je vomis le contenu de mon estomac, de l'acide. Je sentais les larmes continuer à couler, tandis que mon estomac semblait se calmer. Démétri me tendit une serviette, je m'essuyais rapidement la bouche avant de me retourner à nouveau vers la photographie.

Je levais les yeux vers Démétri pour voir qu'il arborait maintenant un masque de pitié mêlait à de la compassion.

- C'est moi ! M'écriais-je.

Il baissa les yeux vers le sol.

Et mon regard fut à nouveau attirer par ce visage. La jeune femme était brune, son visage était plutôt fin, et ses yeux sans vie étaient d'un marron saisissant. La ressemblance était tellement frappante que s'en était effrayant, nous avions le même nez, la même bouche, même la forme des sourcils était identique !

Soudain, je fus frappée par un détail qui attira mon attention. Elle avait exactement les mêmes boucles d'oreilles que moi. Les boucles d'oreilles que ma mère m'avait offertes pour avoir été acceptée à l'université.

Nous aurions pu être jumelles, mais seulement, elle était morte.

Et je réalisais avec effroi que c'était entièrement ma faute.

- Ecoute, je sais que c'est dur à encaisser mais…

- J'aimerais être seule maintenant ! Le coupais-je.

Je lui tendis la photographie, qu'il remit dans le dossier avant de me regarder d'un air peiné.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure des solutions, je préfèrerais…

- Je veux être seule Démétri ! M'exclamais, le coupant à nouveau.

J'étais épuisée, et l'infirmière dû m'entendre crier puisqu'elle entra dans la chambre.

- Oh ! Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? S'écria-t-elle en me regardant.

Elle se tourna vers Démétri et d'un air sévère lui dit de partir. Il essaya de parlementer mais elle ne lui laissa pas le choix, et il se retrouva vite à la porte, après m'avoir lancé un timide au revoir. Une fois qu'il fut hors de ma vue, l'infirmière s'approcha de moi avec un air à fendre le cœur.

- Ma pauvre enfant, qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait… Demanda-t-elle doucement.

J'éclatais en sanglot, répétant inlassablement que tout était de ma faute.

Elle sortit alors une seringue de je ne sais où et la planta dans la perfusion avant de la vider entièrement.

- Il va falloir se reposer maintenant, vous avez besoin de repos, votre corps a besoin de repos ! Je suis désolée…

Et ce fut sur ses derniers mots que mon esprit s'enfonça dans le noir rassurant de l'inconscient sans rêves.

_Je sais, c'est très court, mais j'ai pensé que l'attente avait déjà était suffisamment longue. Je suis désolée, parce que franchement, je n'ai aucune excuse, si ce n'est une fainéantise complètement ingérable !_

_Ce chapitre, j'ai vraiment galérer pour l'écrire, j'ai enregistré au moins 10 versions, que je trouvais complètement nulle, alors j'ai décidé d'écrire celle-là, et de la poster !_

_Le prochain arrive dans pas longtemps, et histoire de cette fois pas mentir, je vous dis une semaine maximum ! Et je vous promets que le prochain chapitre sera plus gai ! Là l'histoire commence à prendre forme au niveau du développement de DJ._

_Tiens d'ailleurs, j'aimerais savoir si quelqu'un serait intéressé pour m'aider à corriger mes fautes d'orthographe ? Et aussi à me booster pour écrire plus vite ?_

_Encore une fois, désolée !_

_Et avant de vous laissez, j'aimerais dire merci à toutes les filles qui m'ont laissé des reviews super motivantes pour continuer, parce que si j'ai reposté, c'est grâce à vous !_


End file.
